Padre Nuestro
by Thestormslayer
Summary: I Can't really give a good description, But..I Can just tell you Most of This is gonna include Anderson/Alucard/Captain/Seras/Integra,Ed/Mustang/Homunculi/Etc.   Rated m for future chapters, read and review. Expect Original Characters.
1. Mysteries and Meetings

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or hellsing, or the character Rai Kagerai. That character is owned by Blackninjagirl.

Central, August 29th.

Colonel Roy Mustang calmly walked through the streets his eyes watching the people around him. His expression read that of somewhat being troubled. State alchemists for the past two weeks were being killed more than before. A lot more than recently. Far more than for it to just be one killer. It was one or even two more. It had to be. Three Killings in one night, one of them having scar's motif of mutilation the rest falling miles away from each other around the same time. Mustang stopped briefly as he looked up to the evening sky watching the gentle mixture of hues in the sky as the sun had begun to set rather early and night was coming. He nodded softly as he gently thought about the triple murder that had occurred last night.

He wanted answers on the other two murders and fast. So, he obviously and quickly ordered Edward & Alphonse Elric and Rai Kagerai to take a look into one of the specific murders while he and the others would look into the other. He had given a unique case to the elric's and Rai, this murderer being quite well versed in being quite precise with his or her attack on the state alchemist this person had murdered, his mind playing back of the memory of the murder's _Calling Card_. This "Calling Card" was an odd looking single sword bayonet that had been stabbed right between the eyes, with many more imbedded in the corpses abdomen. He remembered as he learned that further examination had only revealed weird like inscriptions all over its hilt, that were rather unique because no one in the entire city of Central he figured knew exactly what they were or how to read them, the only thing to being able to be told about the murder weapons was that they weren't alchemically made, and we're sword bayonets. The Obvious. He sighed softly as he lowered his head out of a partial form of annoyance, anger and above all confusion, his mind thinking of all suspects who would have such precision with a weapon like the bayonet that was found. Scar? No. He had killed another the same night, miles away.

"_Great, we have no suspects, no leads, nothing. For now, until new information surfaces I'll have to wait until they make their next move or, let Ed, Al, and Rai see what they can find." _ Mustang thought, as he stood upright as he turned in the direction he had come and started back towards headquarters. His focus on catching not only Scar, but the other two murderers as well. He walked calmly, passing by a rather imposing figure that wore the clothes associated with that of a priest. He had green eyes that were covered by rather large monocle glasses, blonde hair that was cut in a spiky version of a crew cut, a rather large scar across sprouting from his lower right jaw in a moon like shape that appeared to sprout up into a point near his right eye. Yet as he passed the tall man, he noticed it really curved up in the direction of it.

Mustang temporarily ignored the man, and suddenly turned as he noticed the priest figure had stopped behind him for a reason unknown to him. His peripheral vision having picked up on his movement for a second, which on reflex caused Mustang to stop as well, the crowds having moved on for a bit. Most going inside or already inside, one or two still outside going home; he knew why too. It was because of the fact that it would soon be night and many did not want to be caught outdoors with the recent concerns of scar's murders, the two new murderers just made the worries and concerns much worse than they already were.

The man in the priest garb turned, standing a bit taller than mustang. He eyed mustang over for a moment, Mustang stopped and his eyes darted back to the figure for a moment. The figure had a soft smile as he looked at mustang. Mustang calmly spoke "May I help you?" The priest only smiled as he said "You can my child, what country am I in?" Mustang's eyebrow rose, his hand rising behind his back in cautiousness. "Amsteris." The priest nodded softly and smiled politely at mustang for a moment. Mustang's expression was his typical one. The confident cold expression he usually gave everyone. The priest's eyes were analyzing mustang's attire, expression and demeanor, body posture; and Mustang in turn was doing the same to the priest. Mustang was somewhat alarmed, and doing this as a mere precaution. He had never seen this man before in Central. Ever. That was cause enough for alarm his mind told him, but his logical merely said he could be from out of town, yet he didn't know that but he'd have to merely be ready in the event of a fight in the streets.

Mustang kept his cool, asked calmly "May I ask your name?" the priest nodded as he said in a somewhat relaxed gentle yet at the same time firm and tone in his voice as if he was speaking to a child. "My name…is Alexander. Alexander Anderson" Mustang replied in a rather curt tone with his own name "Colonel Roy Mustang."

The two men stared each other down before the priest turned his back on mustang and walked away from him. The Colonel's eyes narrowed gently as he looked him over, and knew he had found a suspect outside of scar. He'd definitely have the Elric's and Rai look into it. He turned and walked down the street, heading towards his car. The priest walking away still, patiently and calmly yet walking with a purpose. Mustang turned his car around ignoring the priest, and left for his home. His mind now in deep thought, he headed towards home. His thoughts on this Anderson character were simple. He had his second suspect, and had a lead for the Elric's and a new Alchemist who was going to be joining his team in Central to follow up on.


	2. Memories and Duels

Disclaimer: If I owned FMA and/ or Hellsing. I'd be a rich rich man XD. Wouldn't I XD. And Rai Kagerai, Nope. That's Blackninjagirl's character. :3. And well..My Take on my friends Character.

_London, October 22__nd__ 2008 around 3-4:00 AM._

_Anderson stood there across from his mortal enemy; he had many names and titles, he knew his enemies history rather well. He was Vlad III Tepes. Infamously known as Vlad the Impaler, and even more infamously known as Dracula. And now. His name was Alucard the hellsing family "pet" creature, the monster who hunted his own kind. He breathed out somewhat as he heard the words coming from his opponent and enemy "You have braved and broken through my stronghold…can it be you're finally here before my very eyes? __**BRAVO, **__Iscariot! I expected nothing less from the great alexander Anderson! __**NICELY DONE.**__ " He looked at the vampire, and allowed himself to smile as he used his good arm to reach inside of his jacket and remove something. The Vampire's eyebrow rising in interest, as he revealed a box, which had a white cloth wrapping around it. Removing it quickly like a child would on Christmas morning. He smirked softly as he gripped it and he removed an item, an older looking object that was tampered into a point._

_The Vampire gave him a look of anger, and then began to beg him, not to use the nail, stating that the monster who acknowledges God is no different than a monster that doesn't, and in the end they are both the same: monsters. He didn't listen as he responded by saying he didn't wish to become neither Human nor Demon, but a whirlwind of destruction and piety. Alucard's expression was no longer happy. He had a look of anger and disgust plastered over his face as the man-No. Monster charged forwards, and he responded in kind by rising the smaller pistol that he owned, the "Casull" and tried to fire, until a bayonet slashed upwards against the flesh of his arm, cutting it clean off. Alucard's facial expression then was still disgusted, as he felt pain once more in a way he didn't expect. And as Alucard made ready to counter, until his head fell backwards having been successfully removed. The jackal this time rose in his free hand, and went to fire on Anderson, who purposely stuck the side of his head into the line of fire and charged. Alucard fired._

Anderson awoke with a jolt, his "Dream" being the final battle with Alucard, of all things. From a third person view. He shuddered somewhat as he remembered what he had seen. Did he really say that to him? He seemed partially disgusted, and yet his conscious also at the same time didn't one bit regret what he did. He had wanted to take the foul monster down, by any and all means necessary. He shook his head softly, as his green eyes looked up to the moon. It was rather late. His eyes narrowed softly as he muttered "If I ever see you again Vampire, I swear I will cut you to bloody pieces…" his eyes appearing to show that he was remembering the events of that night, getting angrier and angrier with himself and the vampire with each moment he played the events over in his head.

The next day, at Central HQ in Colonel Mustang's office.

The Colonel sat in his office, waiting for his apparent "New" alchemist who had been recently transferred to Central over her "Authority" issues. She was only 18 years old and apparently was still honing and refining her craft. But what he had in mind was to send her along in the event The Elric's Safety was threatened, even though he had no honest clue if the person he was sending them to question was in fact the killer of the State Alchemist he had seen the other night. But what he had found out, and intended to share with the boys would be more than enough to follow up on. And he figured they could handle investigating the person he had in mind. The Female Entered first, and plopped down on the chair in front of his desk, placing her boots on the desk with a look of happy arrogance on her face as she looked at her new commanding officer, and then watched as the Elric Brother's entered next.

Alphonse first, followed by Edward Elric who seemed to have had a rather tired expression on his face. The Girl turned her head, and blinked laughing at Edward and Alphonse and asked happily in a rather cold yet playfully teasing tone

"_When did the Military start accepting 13 year olds as State Alchemists?" _Edward Elric's eyes narrowed in anger as he looked at her for a moment, at the comment and Alphonse watched in surprise as he didn't offer his already-semi infamous choleric Temper tantrums about comments about his height. And it was already known he usually took Ninety percent of the comments that were about his age or size, as people calling him "Diminutive.". Edward merely responded, fighting back the urge to shout as he responded to her as he said "_I'm Sixteen!" _Rai grinned and without missing a beat responded with "_Must be the Height Then._" Edward Elric glared at her and as expected of him he shouted at her in response "_WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE CAN CHASE ANTS INTO AN ANTHILL._" Rai in response merely laughed in response, as he frowned and asked in a quick and semi-annoyed manner. "_What do you want Colonel?_"

Mustang in response quickly turned to the Fullmetal Alchemist and response, "_Nothing but going to ask a priest who has come to remain at a local orphanage a couple of questions._" Ed in response looked at him for a moment, and his eyebrow rose wondering why. This was odd, and who was this person next to him? He thought, as he looked at her for a moment before he too sat down in the second chair across from the rather "odd." woman next to him.

Mustang looked at Edward for a moment, and decided to make the introduction. "_This is Rai Kagerai, a recently transferred Alchemist to Central Command from Northern Command. Lightning Alchemist is your call name correct?_" The Woman looked at him with a rather "What do you think?" expression as she took her feet off the desk as the Colonel seemed highly annoyed at her demeanor and personality as he thought to himself. "_Kill Me now..._" as he looked at the two for a moment, seeing one overly arrogant Alchemist and the "Ever Confident" Edward Elric. He turned to them, and began to explain.

"_Around 72 hours ago, a state alchemist known as "Dark Shadow_" _was found in his central apartment murdered. Now, Let me make this Clear Fullmetal, you're job isn't to find the killer. It's just as I Said Earlier. Ask the Priest I'm sending you too questions and report back to me. " _

"_Who is this lame-ass?" _Rai asked with a now remotely serious expression on her face.

Mustang sighed, as he said "_I checked the birth records personally. There is no one in the entire country's current Birth Records with the name "Alexander Anderson." So in response, I'm sending you to question him about the Murder. We can't necessarily do anything to him, until he is proven guilty of murder. He is a priest after all. Yet, he isn't in hiding, which either means he did do it and doesn't care if we find him, or didn't do it altogether. Your Objective, Question the Priest. Mind I Ask you. Politely. I don't need an incident occurring in the streets. Otherwise, I may have to make charcoal out of the both of you_." Rai and Edward grinned, as Rai smirked and confidently said in response "Like you'll do it, Flameass-I mean Sir." He glared at her and merely replied with a tone of annoyance as he watched the Elric's leave. He didn't like sending them into unknowing dangers, as he responded coldly to the newer member of his Team.

"_Get going. Lighting Alchemist, and get me the answers I Want. That's an order. Oh. He's at a local orphanage about a few blocks away from here, according to the reports I received._" Rai nodded softly as mustang gave her the last bit of information, a small confident smirk on her face. Ed had a small smile on his face as Al, looked at his older brother's confident smile and nodded softly as Rai yawned and muttered "Bet cha he's a fanatic!" Ed nodded as he sighed somewhat as Al chimed in, "Wouldn't technically priests be counted as fanatics of their religion?"

They continued to walk, passing a series of stores and turning onto the street that a little ways held the orphanage that the person they were supposed to question was staying at currently. Ed, Al and Rai stopping in front of the orphanage for a moment, noticing the building was rather ornate and appeared somewhat in a classical fashion that made it appear like one of those haunted houses. Two children were standing in front of a rather tall man in the garb similar to that of Cornello but it was obvious The Sight, internally made Edward's stomach turn as he thought about the corrupt priest and the horrible things he had done just for the sake of greed and power.

Ed looked at the priest as Rai said calmly "_That'd be him._" Ed turned and looked at her for a moment as he said "_You sure?_" In response Rai merely turned and said "_Yep Kiddo."_ Al chuckled as Ed shot a glare in her direction, to which Rai returned it with a giggle and a soft wink. Ed blushed somewhat of embarrassment, caught off guard by the response as Rai grinned and said coolly "What's wrong ed..? Sudden sunburn? " Ed blushed redder, causing Rai to smirk as Edward regained his composure and walked into the yard of the orphanage, followed by Rai and Alphonse. The Priest in response to seeing the trio heading his way, quickly ushered the children away, the two of them going "Okay, father!" and smiling happily and wandering off into the yard to play happily.

The man blinked as he said "May I help ye?" a small calm smile on his face. Edward looked at him as he asked, his tone somewhat being rude yet straight forwards "Are you Alexander Anderson?" The man's eyebrow rose as he nodded softly "I am. What may I help you with little one?" Ed twitched somewhat at the remark this time as he yelled "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE FALLS INTO AN ANTHILL?" Anderson chuckled in response to the anger, which instigated the situation further, in that Ed glared at him. Anderson briefly returning the glare, with a glare that would he would use with the children of the orphanage causing Ed's glare to darken in response.

Anderson shook his head as he heard a voice from the suit of armor behind the two children speak with a somewhat sheepish tone yet light pitched tone. Like that of a small child. "Sir, er...Father? Where were you two nights ago?" Anderson's eyebrow rose, his expression showing confusion at what he just seen and heard. Had that suit of armor just talked? Anderson responded none the less "I was walking the city streets." Ed blinked for a moment, Rai looking straight at Anderson. Skeptical, and of all things the priest could easily tell, though he doubted she was trying to hide that she was trying to catch him in a lie.

Al looked at Anderson, and if he could've he would've blinked out of the expression of mixed emotions that were slowly boiling and aimed directly at him. Ed asked the next question hopefully from preventing the discussion of why the suit of armor could speak so quickly, which would lead to the question of why he sounded like a child. Which was something he wanted to avoid as he asked "What were you doing then?" his tone filled with anger and slight indication that he didn't like the priest. Anderson smiled softly as he didn't respond for a moment before he retorted with "Walking, nothing more." Ed glared, staring into the soft green eyes of the priest and felt personally he wasn't telling them everything. His gut told him so he looked at Rai for a moment, as Rai looked at Ed for a moment as they heard Al speak up once more. "Okay then. "Thank you Father." Al said softly, Anderson's eyes narrowed as if he hated him. Al if he had a body at the time, more than likely would've shrunk under the force of the glare.

For Anderson's posture had changed dramatically, he seemed like he was about to pounce on him. But at the moment did nothing, as the sun passed over a cloud. His facial features somewhat disappearing, making him appear somewhat creature like with only his glasses, which appeared to transform into a pair of light blue glowing eyes. Rai's eyebrow rose, Ed's eyes widening in shock as a pair of Austrian Sword bayonet's slid seemingly from his coat's sleeves, one coming out of his left hand, three coming out of his right hand, which rose in front of his face as his footing changed to that of a not a true horse stance but rather his left leg was bent, his right still appearing to be standing which created a semi leaning effect on his posture. His shoulders slumped, his body language being that of "I'm going to kill you."

Anderson spoke softly, as he stepped towards Alphonse, Edward, and Rai as he began to speak in the tone as if someone reciting a passage.

"_Ask of me, and I shall give thee the heathen for thine inheritance, and for thy possession, the ends of the earth. Thou shalt break them with a rod of iron. Thou shalt dash them in pieces, like a potter's vessel. Be wise now therefore ye kings. Be admonished ye judges of the earth. Serve the lord with fear, and rejoice with trembling. Kiss the son lest he be angry, and ye perish in the way, though his wrath be kindled but a little_. Step aside Children, and let me get rid of his monster."

Edward's eyes narrowed as his hands went together instantly, Rai glaring as her left hand rose, pointed towards the priest as Edward glared at Anderson, looking at Rai as he said "Go Get the others!" Rai smirked and said "Fat chance!" Edward shot a serious look as Anderson had a psychotic grin on his face, still moving towards them as Rai broke away, she didn't wish too. But she understood why, running off towards Central HQ to get help, knowing her Alchemy "Craft" wouldn't necessarily be much of an aid, considering at the moment she had luckily passed her exam, when she for the first time had actually aimed it properly. Anderson looked at Edward, a small chuckle escaping his lips as he said "Child, I will not hurt you. So Step aside little one. _**Now.**_" Edward glared as he shouted back in response to the comment with "One. Like hell I'm going to let you hurt my little brother. Two. NO ONE CALLS ME LITTLE. IM STILL GROWING DAMNIT!" Anderson chuckled ignoring him, as he threw a pair of bayonet's towards Alphonse. His eye on Edward still, yet his main focus was on the suit of armor that had spoken. For in the eyes of the Judas priest, Alphonse was a demon that must be destroyed in the name of God, by any and ALL means necessary. Edward charged towards the priest in return to defend his brother, beginning the battle of The "Angel Dust." Vs. Fullmetal.

Meanwhile in a forest outside of Dublith.

A man walked through the forest, his eyes scanning the area in front of him. He was extremely tall, and dressed in a rather old fashion. His clothing was in the Victorian fashion, his main clothing being a charcoal suit, leather riding boots, and finally a flamboyant, intricately knotted red cravat, of which was covered by a long, red duster. His hair was black and seemingly drifted down to his shoulders, of which his skin was light and very pale. His head wore only a large red fedora hat that had a wide floppy wide brim, with a pair of circular, heavily tinted, wire-framed sunglasses with goggle slidings. He looked up at the sky, smirking softly his eyes focused on the moon as he said calmly "Such a beautiful moonlit night..."


	3. Angel Dust

Disclaimer: I do not Hellsing or Fullmetal Alchemist. Or Rai Kagerai. She is owned by Blackninjagirl.

Andersons POV

I Watch as the child in front of me, claps his hands together and they jerk to the ground, a brilliant flash of light erupt from the ground. I looked at the moment of awe, had this boy just performed…sorcery? Alchemy? Never the less of what he had just done, I looked the boy in front of me, who now wielded a spear in his hand. His following movements being on par with quickness that I would've normally associated with that of a vampire, yet my experience in slaying those damned creatures told me plainly he wasn't. By no means was he a damned monster of any kind.

I raised my bayonets in a defensive posture that formed the holy cross, and made ready to go on the defensive, moving my feet in every which way to dodge as he stabbed, and brought the spear into slashing motions. His movements, water like and lighting quick, my eyes mainly the boy, as my peripherals somewhat kept a focused eye on the demon that had control over that armor, who was at the moment watching the fight. I brought my bayonet down as he slashed upwards with his spear, the two clashing furiously, as sparks flew. I gave him a stern look, like I would a child at the orphanage who did something wrong. He shot an extremely heated glare, as he brought the spear into my lower left section of my abdomen, piercing me all the way through the , causing me to stagger back as the wave of pain shot through my body.

The boy smirked a bit and then the smirk faded slowly, as I removed it slowly and eventually jerked it out, the wound he had given me slowly closing before his eyes, the hole being left only in my shirt and coat. I sighed softly as the child, removed his coat, revealing a black tank top, as his only other clothing. Revealing something I did not at all expect to see. It was an arm that appeared to be fully functioning, mechanical prosthetic. He proceeded, to perform his magic once more as his mechanical arm, became …a sword? I chose to once again keep on the defense, I leapt back as the boy came at me again, slashing in an overhead motion towards my skull, with his eyes reading to me that he wanted to cleave my body down the middle. I raised my bayonet in defense, countering the blow as it came down. As I held the sword arm back, I felt an excruciating pain in my groin area, and as I looked down the child had kicked me in the groin. How cheap.

He smirked softly as he remained in the he was for a second, his leg which I assumed was like his arm as I heard the boy quip in a sarcastic tone, a wide grin on his face as he said "Oops, My foot slipped." I winced and staggered back, and chuckled softly as I felt my regeneration taking hold, the pain washing away. I shook my head softly, as the boy glared as he heard me aloud say a calm prayer and a message to the child. "_My lord in heaven…Forgive my next actions against the child..." _I finished it off with an eerily calm._ "__**Amen**__." _

The child looked at me with a serious look, as he took a defensive stance, holding his sword arm's blade broadside across. His eyes watching me, as I shook my head softly as three more bayonets appeared into my hand, as I held them in my hand like claws briefly. I allowed a small haunting smile, which caused the boy to give me a look of semi confusion, as his arm returned to normal as my hands came down to my sides, releasing a massive torrent of blades towards the boy, who responded by slamming his hands down to the ground, forming a large wall in front of him, I sighed as multiple ones fired into the wall, and I kept an eerily calm yet angered look on my face as several of the bayonet's exploded , sending chunks of the wall towards the boy, was hit by them. Part of his skull, bleeding from where as I guessed, one hitting his temple at such a speed. It must've cut him up, the boy fell to the ground, but not before his hands clapped once more, and they respectively hit the ground as well. Releasing a large fist, that sprung up from the ground, rocketing towards me like a large train speeding down the tracks. I had little time to react before it hit, sending me into the air my body landing in the street roughly for a moment.

The boy wincing as he seemed to have passed out, or just was trying to rest while he could, the demon catching him as I slowly stood, my glasses shattered beyond possible repair and a decent amount of blood dripping from my lips. I sighed softly, as I muttered once more. Knowing now. I could focus on the Demon as it laid the boy down on the ground, and charged towards with quickness a tad faster than the boy. I slashed upwards as a pair of bayonets came into my hands, removing the arm quickly as it dropped to the floor, I could hear a car approaching. I pressed on with my attack, removing the legs as well and the arm. The head was the last thing to go, I Watched it fly into the air and land harshly on the ground. Proudly speaking the word "Amen." As it landed on a sidewalk.

As it landed beneath my feet. The Torso dropped to the ground, as I saw a small seal in the armor. I Sighed, and rose my bayonets reciting the words "Ashes to Ashes. Dust to Dust. We are nothing but dust. From dust we came. And to dust we shall return." I smiled as I yelled out to the heavens proudly. "AMEEN!" my bayonets striking down, until the sounds of gunfire filled the air. Smacking into my bayonets and shattering them I turned in surprise to find the Young woman from before. Apparently she had returned with back up, to attack her. With her, was a woman with hair colored like hers, she wielded a single small handgun, and her eyes narrowed as she still had it pointed at me her look cold look reading "Shoot to kill." She grinned softly, and then glared at me as her voice spoke, her words laced with venom as she said "_Wow…Did I miss the Party? Damn.._." I charged towards the two, the young teenager jumping out of the way as the older woman remained still. Her gun aimed, she maintained her smirk as she fired, the bullet rocketed out of the barrel and connected into my skull briefly, stopping me dead in my tracks as my eyes went black, and I fell to the ground, appearing to be dead.

END POV.

The other woman smirked softly, looking at what appeared to be their fallen enemy as Rai walked over to Ed and began to help him up, blinking for a moment. Her eyes reading genuine concern, as Riza sighed and began to pick up Al's suit, taking the suit and tossing it over into the back of the jeep. Rai turned, as she heard the laughter of the Judas priest, her eyes watching him slowly stand. She twitched for a second and asked "_What in the hell are you?_" Anderson's eyes turned to the girl as he chuckled, as he answered the young adult's question with a simple yet dark toned voice. "_I am a living weapon, designed for fighting monsters specifically_. " His eyes turned to glare at Riza, with a look that merely gave off he intended to kill her. "_And if you think that little pistol of yours will kill me. Think Again." _Riza's eyes widened, wondering how in the hell he was standing, until she saw her bullet slowly push out of his skull and drop to the floor. The priest charged her; she fired wildly until an explosion occurred, and the shockwave sent the priest across the street. When the Priest stood once more, having only been cut and banged up from the force of the shockwave that had launched him. He saw a man standing there with his hand held out in a calm manner, looking as if he was simply about to just snap his fingers and end everything.

The Colonel spoke with a cruel and meaningful tone, his thoughts remembering when Hughes was murdered. "I suggest you surrender, before I burn your hide to a crisp." Anderson didn't respond, but looked around, seeing the boy had a hand clapped, ready to make his move on the priest. Rai had her hand pointed towards him, the woman had grabbed a rifle, and had it aimed towards him and now the one called "Mustang" as he remembered from the other day had his hands pointed at him in the same manner of the girl. He knew he couldn't win against all of them without dying in the process, and decided to retreat for the time being and so looked around as he reached into his jacket and quickly removing a bible from it and holding it his right hand, as the pages began to flip wildly. Anderson's free hand, held above it as he said "I may not be able to put you and the demon in your grave today, but next time."

The Colonels eyes narrowed as he heard the words pierce the air say as pages surrounded the priest, his form disappearing from sight "You _**DIE**_." Were Mustang's only words, turned and headed over to Rai and Riza who were helping Edward up to his feet. "Get yourself checked up." Rai shot him a glare and said "_What. He gets no thanks for SAVING your ass with the higher ups?_" her only response from the colonel being a calm smirk in response from her new commanding officer. . Mustang then turned away from them and walked away in the direction of Central HQ, his mind trying to solve the motive, the priest would have for murdering the alchemist. It seemed just so random.

He looked over to them for a moment, noticing that they had gotten Edward into the car and had taken him to the hospital. He watched the car drive up and stop briefly, he heard Rai say the words "Get in." He nodded and opened the door and got inside, looking to Edward for a moment. He chuckled softly, before saying softly "You look horrible Fullmetal." The boy's eyes opened for a moment in response, and glared as he said in return to the remark. "…Bite me Colonel."

Rai turned around in the front seat , and happily smirked at him as she said in a tone of a possible prankster showing she had already "Adjusted" to her new surroundings. "_Ya'know, I might get some matches, and while you're sleeping. BAM. Set your ass on fire. _" Mustang glared at her in return for the remark. "You ever say that again, and I swear I'll turn you into Charcoal." The girl grinned softly, as she said "Like hell you will." Riza fought back a snicker as she drove. Edward passing back out somewhat, figuratively saying it could be said the lights were on, yet no one was home. Rai gave a slight look of concern, Mustang kept calm as they drove through the streets, Rai's sight never once leaving the semi asleep Edward Elric as they drove towards the Hospital.


	4. A police girl, A countess, and a soldier

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Fullmetal Alchemist, or Hellsing,

Rai: or Me!

Me: Or you. Rai is owned by Black Ninja girl.

Dublith.

The large, imposing figure that was the No life king; Alucard walked through the streets of dublith, hearing the whispers of fear, anger and suspicion. Most of it, being directed towards him alone; however the vampire king was very much used to it by now and merely gave his casual dark, sadistic smile as he walked through the streets. People looked on at him with slight confusion, as he moved through the streets with a purpose until he noticed a woman he thought of whom was alone through the streets. She had night black hair, braided her clothes were a white dress, with a light blue jacket that only went down past her shoulders somewhat.

His thought being disproven as he noticed that she had a few children helping her carry some of the bags. He watched them for a second, catching a stern look from the woman for a brief moment as his eyes looked a child who ran ahead as their eyes met briefly. He chuckled softly at the look for a moment as he wondered where he was, walking down the street, hoping to find a place to gather his bearings. As a woman stepped out from a building, in a purple dress that covered and concealed most if not all of her features. Her black hair going down to her shoulders, her skin pale as his own.

The Vampire King grinned for a moment, as he thought to himself "_You're in no way human…yet, strangely you look and behave like a nosferatu ...how ….Interesting." _The woman's eyes, turned over to Alucard, who responded to her state with a close to predatory or even animalistic grin that somewhat appeared to be a calm smirk, as people passed around them. "_May I help you?_" She asked, a small smile forming on her face as Alucard asked rather bluntly "_Indeed you can, where am I?_" The woman smiled, and chuckled briefly as she said "_Dublith_." Alucard's eyebrow rose, for he had heard of Dublin, Ireland. But not a "Dublith".

He inquired further of the woman, "And where would that be?" The woman responded calmly with a name he heard never heard of in his entire existence. "Amestris." Alucard took in the information as he merely responded with an "I see." The woman let out an icy chuckle as she said "Nice to meet you, but I have a meeting to get to that's out of town." before she looked the vampire king over, before turning her back and walking away from him and heading down the street to her "Meeting." Alucard silently following behind her, his interest and curiosity peaked since the night he had first battled the Judas priest.

Guard Post, three miles away from fort Briggs, 2:00 PM.

The figure of curvaceous woman walked through the area, her outfit appearing like a more "Revealing" outfit that seemed to be a military outfit that was designed by someone whom of which may have been perverted. She was wearing a very short skirt, and a military eqsue button down shirt that to some degree was tightly fitting and revealed her entire form somewhat better.

She grumbled to herself, wondering where she was as she called out "_Sir Integra!_"_,_ only to hear after a moment or two of waiting, a much sterner voice called out "_I'm fine Seras_." Seras nodded with a small smile of happiness and ran up to her quickly as she saw Integra turn and walk in a random direction. Hoping to find something on where they were, as she heard a truck in the distance. By reflex, her eyes sternly narrowed as Seras asked "_Sir Integra, have you seen my gun..?"_ The woman turned and looked back at her with a calm expression as she said "_No_."

She nodded and ran to catch up as the truck passed them, and followed the route methodically, Integra looking down the road, noticing an outpost as she spoke coldly, "_This way_." And began walking along the side of the rode, her rapier dangling from her side as she walked. Her suit was somewhat damaged, indicating she had fallen somewhat. Possibly from a height of a tree. Seras could smell blood on her, indicating a possible injury. Yet, the head of the hellsing organization was playing it off as if she was fine. She blinked, keeping close to her master's master her eyes scanning her every so often to make sure she was okay. The woman's eyes looked over to Seras, "_Something the matter_?" The girl nervously shook her head no.

They continued to walk along the road, each remaining silent as they saw the truck that had passed them and continued down the road. Well, at least what they thought was the same truck. It was parked in front of a small cottage, which had a prison tower like building erected behind it, which held a group of soldiers dressed in a blue uniform that neither Integra nor Seras recognized. Integra nevertheless walked towards it calmly, ready to fight if necessary.

A soldier's eyebrow rose as he nudged one of his friends, who turned and looked at the two women, a small smile forming on his face as he walked over to them and asked "_Can I help you?_" Integra remained silent as Seras piped up, asking politely as she could muster, she didn't fear a fight but at the moment was trying to avoid one. "_Yes, you can…Would you happen to know where we are..._" The soldier blinked, "_Northern Border, about I'm guessing a good few hours walk, maybe a day if the weather gets bad enough you'd hit the fort. Why?_" Seras blinked, and inquired further "_We wouldn't happen to be in a country named "England" would we?_"

The soldier blinked and then laughed at her, seras hearing a funny chuckle in the back of her head. She twitched softly out of annoyance, about to punch the soldier in the jaw as Integra spoke up, causing seras to stop and look back at her. "_I see, then where are we..?_" The soldier blinked and responded with "_Amestris_." Seras looked at him like he was stupid, Integra remaining calm as she realized she wasn't in "Kansas" anymore. The Soldier blinked, yawning somewhat as he asked them "_Where are you guys heading? Drachma, Fort Briggs?_" Integra's eyebrow rose at the mention of a fort. "_Fort Briggs?_" The soldier, asked curiously by habit "_Why there?" _Integra looked at him for a moment, and then responded with_ "_

The soldier nodded scratching the side of his head briefly, thinking for a minute. "_Yea, real tough place…supposed to be a guard between the country of Drachma and Amestris. And the commander there…I've heard she's…well..._" he shuddered somewhat _"...some kind of monster.._." Integra's eyebrow rose in interest at the word monster, yet she figured he was merely overusing the term as she thought briefly "_I hope he never meets Alucard." _The soldier blinked, as the others went inside seemingly bored with their conversation. "Thank you."

The man nodded and turned, heading back to his post as he turned his head and called out as the two looked at him for a moment. "_Do you two need a guide…?_" He asked, blinking softly. Integra's eyebrow rose as she asked with a tone like she was questioning a criminal. "_Shouldn't you be at your post?_" The man laughed, "_No. I got guys that can take over and besides. It's not like you guys know where you're going._" Integra didn't reply, namely for he had a point as she said calmly as her hand lightly gestured to seras. "_Can you get her a gun of some kind?_" she asked, the soldier blinking as he nodded and walked into the cottage and grabbed a spare rifle for the girl and then one for himself and a pistol for the woman, then gathered few clips for each and returned outside.

The two women still standing there as the soldier tossed the girl a rifle, who smiled and caught it as the man blinked briefly and offered the pistol to the woman. She took the pistol, though she had a revolver of her own in the event she had to begin a gunfight, and her rapier had never failed her yet. He noticed as the other woman, in the more revealing outfit seemed like she preferred another weapon. The soldier started to ask, before Integra cut him off. "_What's your name Soldier?_" she asked her eyebrow raising as he laughed softly and responded with "_Call me John_."

He yawned softly, the rifle slung around his shoulder as he turned and started back down the way the two women had come, humming happily to himself as Seras looked over to Integra, who looked back briefly and started after their guide. Seras following behind lastly, keeping up with Sir Integra and their apparent new ally and friend, a young rookie soldier who all they knew about was his name. "_John._"


	5. 2 Homunculi Vs A monster

Central, 5:00 P.M.

"That guy was a monster …next time I see him I'll make sure I'm ready for those bayonet's…." Ed muttered patiently, as he laid there in a Hospital bed, Rai and Al on either side of him.

Rai twitched briefly as she said "Until you heal, you're remaining right there!"

Ed grinned briefly and nodded.

Al as looked at his brother, saddened at the fact the man had regarded him in such a manner. A demon. He wasn't a demon... at least not in his brother's eyes. If that man only knew, the trials and tribulations they had already been through already in their lives. Maybe he'd have a different tone. Maybe not. Either way. That man was dangerous…very dangerous and needed to be stopped. He looked at Ed, who had a bandage over the side of his head, around the area of his automail and was sore head to toe.

Mustang entered as Al, in his armor stood abruptly per his entrance giving his proper "Salutation" as a Colonel in the military. Rai ignored him, focused on keeping Ed in bed, focused on getting him healthy. Mustang waved it off, as he looked over to Ed. "Looks like someone got beaten up Kid." Ed started to growl lightly, as Rai covered his mouth. Cutting off the infamous rants he was known among his peers for, whenever someone made a comment that he confused as insulting his height.

Mustang chuckled briefly, as Ed pushed Rai's hand off of his mouth and yelled at the top of his lungs. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT ANTS CONFUSE THEM FOR FAMILY?"

Mustang merely smirked, and shook his head lightly as Rai soon restrained Edward as he tried to leap out of his bed. Mustang watched them as he heard the words "Awww, kiss already!" come from Al. The word's mere reaction caused Rai to let go of him, and Edward to turn five shades of Red out of slight embarassment.

Mustang grinned as he pressed forwards with "We can give you some alone time if you like." Rai nearly buried her head in her jacket, in slight embarrassment at the fact the Colonel had gotten under her skin and threatened curtly. "Get going asshole! Before I introduce my foot to your ass!_ And you! Shut up before I use you're head as a soccerball!" _Ed looked at for a moment and frowned as she sat down, watching the two as they looked at each other. Al showing a form of fear for her he hadn't seen since...his teacher.

A Clearing, somewhere in the forest outside of dublith.

Lust, the "Ultimate Lance." Stopped as Gluttony soon came up to her and kept the same, manic grin on his face as he looked up at her, a second figure remaining in the shadows, his hair silhouetted with his rather small form. She turned, and looked towards the rather tall man in red and allowed a soft smirk, Alucard returning her smirk with a slight animalistic grin. She laughed quietly as if she found his grin amusing, as the smaller figure stepped from the shadows…are revealing himself to be an androgynous male, a dark…sadistic smirk on his face, eyes locked on Alucard.

Gluttony's maw opened, releasing a flood of drool that dripped down to the ground. Lust kept silent, as Alucard's hand reached into his coat, a pair of dark red eyes staring out to the trio across from him. He grinned, as he drew his hand away, revealing rather elongated silver pistol, which read on the side of the barrel "Hellsing Arms .454 Casull". He removed a magazine from his coat, and loaded it into the handle, his smirk somewhat darkening as he heard the familiar "Click" of the magazine going into place. As the three continued to stand, he soon raised the gun to his mouth, and pulled the entire gun back, pulling the chamber backwards, and loading a round into place.

Gluttony, ignoring the gun looked to lust and asked hungrily, "Lust, can I Eat him…?" She smirked and merely nodded, as the smallest of the three watched on. A wide grin on his face, as Gluttony charged directly at him. His action causing Alucard to flash a wide, toothy grin of his own as he opened fire with the pistol, Gluttony didn't even move to dodge, still blindly charging like a wild animal; as he saw the bullet he opened his mouth to devour it, but he was too late. The bullet smacked into his eye, and caused the homunculus to lurch back from the power of the round.

Alucard smirked, as he turned to the other two as he stepped past Gluttony, and called out to them mockingly. "Is THIS all you can do? How pathet-"

Lust merely smirked, as Alucard heard a light growl from behind him, he turned on his heel with an amazing show of a "True" Vampires speed and fired once more on the creature, the homunculus opening its large maw, and eating the bullet as Alucard quickly and intelligently leapt back as the Homunculus charged towards him. A wide grin plastered on his face, as he quickly reached into his jacket once more, as he held his hand in the jacket as he waited for the Homunculus to drive himself closer, Lust and the young looking male looking on with sadistic yet calm smirks as the child, had a much more wild smirk that was akin to his own.

The Child looked to lust for a moment and said "This guy's better than the brat. I don't think Father will be happy, now will he? Like it matter's all these humans are all the same to me. Trash."

Lust merely shrugged at his response, as Gluttony's maw opened widely, as he leapt towards his enemy his own speed despite his size causing the No Life King to laugh loudly, as he grinned and removed his hand from his jacket and revealed a much larger pistol than his silver one. The gun itself, was black gunmetal, and on the side of the barrel it read "Jesus Christ is in Heaven now."

Gluttony stopped for a moment, confused as the homunculus's enemy raised his second, larger pistol and fired, Lust's eyes widened briefly for a moment as she watched the bullets hit the homunculus in the chest, and ripping it apart as if it was nothing more than mere paper! She shook her head as she knew Gluttony, was "out of commission" temporarily after all; even for a homunculus…losing your arms and legs without a regenerative power. She turned to the child. "Envy, Leave." Envy laughed for a moment, and then grinned as he decided to leave. Bored out what was occurring.

Lust looked over to Gluttony, who was wounded at the time yet was slowly pulling himself back together. She heard a dark chuckle from the figure across from her, as he declared before them both.

"Control art Restriction System. Release to Level 2. Situation B. Keeping Power Restriction's unlocked until the Target has been Eternally _Silenced.__" _ He added Emphasis with the last word, as his blood red eyes were now shown more fully underneath the daytime glow. A

nd by a weird spell of some kind, the sunglasses that had been on the face of their opponent had disapeared, as Lust noticed his grin became wider as she charged towards him, Alucard rose Both of his pistols and charged towards his enemy, his sadistic laughter rising over the sounds of the forest. The Battle Between the Ultimate Lance and The No Life King Had Begun.


	6. A Ultimate Lance Vs The Bird of Hermes

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or Full Metal Alchemist, or Rai Kagerai she is owned by Blackninjagirl._

_"The Ultimate Lance." Vs. The Bird of Hermes._

Alucard grinned viciously at lust, as he charged towards her raising the jackal and Casull respectively, and opening fire. The Female, cleverly using her enhanced speed to dodge each of the rounds, every bullet smacking into the tree's and dirt surrounding them, kicking up dust left and right, until a cloud of dirt shot up around them. Alucard in response merely began to laugh as he treaded "carefully" through the dust cloud; he stopped suddenly as a small black object shot towards him. It at the "business" end, reminded him of the Judas Priest's Bayonets. Because of that connection, it caused him to grin as he saw it come towards him, and enter his body at the lower left abdomen, followed by three more, one impaling his heart, the other two hitting his shoulders.

Alucard after being hit went "Limp." Lust gave a rather sensually sadistic smirk, as she watched the blood slowly, trail down each of her fingers. She tossed the body to the side, removing it from her body. She looked down at the man who had said something about a release. How boring. She turned to leave and stopped, once she heard a very dark laughter, rose much louder than before. She stopped, her eyebrow rose as she turned a rather semi-perplexed look forming over her face as she asked _"How odd…you definitely aren't human. That would've killed a normal human."_

Alucard continued to cackle insanely to the point it made Lust think he was laughing at her. "**How _Pathetic_**." She thought, as he looked at her, his face having by this time grown extraordinarilymanic, now to the point it appeared to be an entirely predatory expression. She entered a defensive stance in response, looking at him for a moment as he rose the jackal in response and fired at her with it, in response she rose her hand to slash at it with her nails, and noticed when the round actually connected with her flesh, it ripped it apart, red lightning shooting everywhere as she leapt back, confused by what had just happened, Alucard in response hit the respective magazine releases on each of the pistols.

And went to re-load, all the while watching the woman's arm, and slowly regenerate, red energy swarming over, as it repaired the arm as she grinned towards him. In Response, Alucard's right eyebrow rose in partial amusement, as he as swept her hand towards him again, her fingers extending towards Alucard who took the blow head on, part of his skull being hit the blow and she smirked, noticing Alucard had once again stopped. His guns dropping to the ground. Lust continued to attack, regardless as her free hand slashed towards his body horizontally with all five of her fingers, she gave a slight sadistic grin of her own as she watched the body fell apart into five pieces, the head rolling to her feet. She smirked as she looked down at the head, for it had a "shocked" expression on its face.

She decided that the battle was once more over. Until, she noticed yet again. Her opponent's skull…was melting into blood. She glared at the sight for it didn't horrify her, but rather annoyed her as she prepared once more for the second or third round of the battle. Her eyes narrowing, to further the fact she was growing angrier, and more annoyed as the battle continued. As soon the form of Alucard, was once more before her, his eyes narrowed into a sick enjoyment, yet Lust herself was noticing something rather interesting, he wasn't moving to grab his weapons. Rather, he spoke declaratively. Not caring who or what heard him. "**Yes…FINALLY.** _**AN OPPONENT WORTHY OF MY POWER!" **_

Not even once going to his guns, instead Alucard, still grinning raised his hands up. Revealing the peculiar circle on his gloves, both of which were glowing, they appeared to at least lust's knowledge to be a pair of transmutation circles. Like that colonel, in Central. She smirked, as she asked "_Alchemy?_" Alucard grinned evilly, despite not knowing what she was talking about. His idea of alchemy was a group of mere idiotically brilliant scientists. Outside of one. A particularly young scientist/alchemist from Geneva. That were trying to find eternal life and the secret to it through potions, and science. This truly amused Alucard, for only one had done it successfully, and later died with that of which he created.

Lust's eyebrow rose, as she watched the figure speak once more as she started to raise her hands, yet his words stopped her. "_Limited Release Approval is confirmed. Releasing control art restriction system to level 1..." _Lust's eyes widened in semi-surprised shock, as she watched the figure temporarily "Darken." his entire body, until it was a mere silhouette surrounded by a dark red outline. His hand's raising to either side of his body, as he briefly was enveloped in a burst of wind, and when it cleared. Her enemy, in the same pose as before the burst of wind was sporting a new attire, a wierd slim red jumpsuit Her eyes narrowed, as she wondered exactly what he was, which considentally. Alucard was wondering the same about her. For, despite his age he had never seen anything remotely close to this "_Monster._" Creatures that were capable of speed that could match even a "True_ Nosferatu_" Like himself, an amazing level of strength. And her level of Regeneration, wasn't as fast as his was but was truely formidable. It made Alucard wonder if there were more, like her. If there were, and all of them were like this one. Truely. He'd have alot of "_Fun._" for sure.

Lust watched, as a wierd "Growth" was pushing itself from the left side of the opponent. The growth bursted, revealing the strange form of an enlongated shadow, with a black dog's head shot out like a bullet. It growled, giving off an echo as it made a sharp curve, it's direction aimed now at her, moving like a cruise missile as it opened it's maw, causing Lust to give a cold emotionless stare to it's appearance, as she slung her claws to the middle of the maw, without fear her "nails." slashing it down the middle, the form of the finger blades piercing the shadowy flesh of the "_Dog_." as she did so, the shadowy hound split itself and spun into a circle. Aiming itself at Lust, the dog having converted itself into four more versions of itself. Four Jaws, all open and aiming to mutilate and maim the enemy of their master. Lust rose her second hand to meet them, her nails piercing the shapes in the shadows, quickly as she could. She smirked as her aim was true, and hit the shadowy forms. Lust didn't care _who_ or _what _he was, she didn't intend to die. She caught something out of the corner of her eye, a second dog. She turned to strike it, but was too late. It connected, it's jaw opening to reveal it's maw, with a pair of wild insane eyes staring at her, and soon after that she leapt back. She watched Alucard's arm push itself out of the dog's jaw, with the jackal in hand, as it turned and opened fire on the female Homunculus.

The Jackal's round nailed the homunculus in the back, revealing a small red orb where her heart was supposed to be, soon the skin that had been ripped apart, began to repair itself with red lightning. The sight caused Alucard, to grin as he stepped closer with the dog creature, floating behind him with a slight gleefully sadistic grin. Alucard began to laugh once more as he yelled to his female enemy. "IS THIS ALL YOU'VE GOT! TRUELY? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. IS THIS _**REALLY **ALL THE POWER YOU CAN MUSTER?_" in a taunting tone as the homunculus stood, and glared at Alucard. She could feel something strange, a slight tingling in her stomach. What was this feeling was all she could wonder about at the moment. Alucard grinned, as he looked at her expression, and darkly expressed as the two growths collided with one another, and revealed one massive dog with thousands of eyes staring from the right and left sides of it directly at her. The Dog itself, drooling hungrily in a manner that immeidately despite the circumstances, reminded her of Gluttony. She kept watching the figure of the demonic dog, noticing it was sprouting itself from Alucard's right shoulder like a viral growth on diseased flesh.

Alucard stepped towards her "_That feeling in your gut...Monster. It's called...**FEAR!**_" As he finished the last word, the dog launched itself towards Lust, it's giant maw opening and biting into her body, chewing voraciously as it devoured her body. The "Blood" spilling everywhere as it was all drawn to Alucard, as he gained her knowledge, her memories, her soul, her desires, what she despised and what she liked. He cackled lightly, as the sight would be a horror to any human who knew what he was. He was A Vampire. Nosferatu. _The No Life King_. ANYTHING that wasn't a "Human." A true. Human. He would never allow to _kill _him. Ever.

He looked up to the sky, and returned to normal form and gave a skeptical, saddened look as the information swelled to him of this monster's masters plan. Yet, for some reason he knew for the time being he wanted to keep quiet about it. He wanted to see how this would play out. And Would only reveal what he knew, if his Master. Integra ordered it so. After all, this was a new world. and perhaps...alucard thought. It had produced someone that was just as "Strong" as the Man who had killed him five hundred years ago. Abraham Van Hellsing.

He stepped, and turned as he said "_Such a_ _disapointment_." His eyes looking back, where Lust had once been as he soon looked northward without another word and spoke calmly "_Now...I beleive the Police Girl, and My Master are probably wondering where I am. I shouldn't disapoint them." _Without another word, he headed Northward not paying the Homunculus Gluttony any attention what so ever, which was currently at the moment as far as he could assume. In disposed. He was now focused to find his master, _Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingate Hellsing. _He could sense the police girl, in a northernly direction and headed in a slight beeline for his master, and fledgling. Not caring what was in his way.


	7. The Board begins to be set

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime/manga series Hellsing or Fullmetal Alchemist or Rai Kagerai she is owned by Blackninjagirl and fair warning, I will take Liberties with some of the powers.

In the lair of the homunculi, Father kept calm as he sat upon his throne. His eyes were closed as he "rested" despite not needing it. He could feel the presence of envy, miles away, as well as Gluttony, Greed, Wrath, Pride, and Sloth…but. He was confused, at why Lust's presence could not be found. It had disappeared, without a shadow of doubt. Her soul had not even been reabsorbed into him, so he could put her into a new body when the time came, if she had been destroyed. He blinked, as soon he merely smirked as he thought of the new players who had secretly been inserted into this "_game._" A Priest, Like the Ishvalan, in fact he was a lot like the ishvalan in many ways …their common ground being merely, their over religious rhetoric, their ruthlessness.

It made him smile warmly, at how at the same time they showed the worst and best qualities of mankind. Ruthless, Cold Efficient Killers, yet to some they were father figures, respected men and colleagues. And then were the others, this psychotic creature that he had sensed, and its power was truly awesome. Maybe, he could be used to make a new philosopher's stone. And then there was this mere human woman, and another creature that was somewhat similar to the other one. Yet different. Never the Less, things were more interesting than they had been, and strangely he felt excited. For he truly figured, soon more players would enter the game. Yet only, the creature with the millions of souls stored inside of him interested him most.

Meanwhile outside of the city of Liore.

A young boy, wandered through the streets of Liore, chasing after his ball. He cheered happily, ignoring the tense sights of that around him. The Soldiers had come, and hadn't yet attacked anyone; they were around at different areas around the city, clumped into a small little squads and groups. Talking, and seeming to enjoy themselves as the people looked on at their presence with extreme disdain. The Young boy, chasing his ball continued to do so, until he noticed the ball had stopped and ran over to it. Hoping to grab his ball, he reached down only to realize when he was enveloped a rather enormous shadow of a man.

The ball, stopped at the figure's feet; the child looked, up to see a pair of glowing, crimson eyes staring down at him. The Figure remained silent, as he ignored the boy and moved on through the city. His uniform being that of a military's, and it wasn't Amestrian it was dark green, yet the obvious strictness of it's appearance made it all too obvious that it was a Military Uniform of some kind. His Skin was a dark tan color, and his hair was a snow white. People stared in awe at him, as the figure heard a rather unique conversation coming from a store-owner and one of his customers.

"_Is he..?" _

"_Ishvalan? He looks like one_."

"_But, aren't they all?" _

"_I thought so too, then again…They do say some did survive." _

"_True…_" And with that, the figure turned around and looked at them for a moment, the two remaining silent before the figure left, and heading towards the direction of the church.

Elsewhere, at the fortress at the Brigg's Mountain Range.

Integra lightly shivered as the cold bit at her skin, her body doing everything it could to stay warm, as Seras looked at her Master's master and offered. "_Should we turn back_?" Integra, stubbornly shook her head "No." as the Soldier, a few feet behind them tripped into the snow barely able to continue, due to the fact both the humans of the group were ill prepared to come up here. The Soldier, showing he had a rather weak constitution. Integra looked to Seras; who ran back, sighing as Integra sighed as she said "_Bring him along, he aided us this far_. _I do believe he deserves not to be left out here to die_." Seras without a word picked up the soldier as she soon then picked up Sir Integra without even being ordered and leapt through the snow.

Heading straight, as she had remembered John mention earlier, within moments her enhanced speed drawing her to a large, stone and metal wall that seemed to go on for miles, the snow and wind making it hard for even seras to see the whole length of the obvious fortress. They stepped closer, until the sounds of guns clicking, and safety's being removed filled the howling mountain air, as they said "_Freeze_!" Seras looked at Integra once more, who was soon set down, the soldier who had volunteered himself to be their guide, was soon as opposed to Integra, was unceremoniously being tossed down, as Seras's eyes narrowed as she stepped in front of them both, despite being surrounded. Integra remained cold, as she spoke swiftly, her tone decisive and cold as the snow and ice. "_Kill Them._"

As they moved to open fire, she grinned and went into action and charged into the fray of the soldiers, swinging her shadow based arm with a sick, slight glee that she figured she "Inherited" from her master as she watched it connect with several of the soldier's bodies, their blood spilling out into the cold air, and when it landed against the snow, causing when the colors of crimson and white to fuse the snow around the girl, became pink, with the remaining soldiers shouting "_She's a monster!"_ or "_A fiend from Drachma_!"

The word "Drachma." caused Integra's eye to rise in response to it escaping the as she turned, as several soldiers came charging towards her from behind. She narrowed her eyes, as they drew closer, and went on the defensive and drew her sword quickly, holding it up in the typical fighting stance of a fencer. Making sure, her feet planted in the pink snow as she made ready to do battle with the soldiers, keeping on her feet as they tried to fire, but stopped as a feminine yet overly strong and commanding voice rang out from above amongst the beginning chaos, and the winds of the mountain range. "_HOLD YOUR FIRE_."

Integra's and Seras's head's turned upwards, as John's eyes sluggishly went to the source as well. Integra kept calm and collected, as her light blue eyes, were fixed on the blue military uniform similar to the soldier named "John." Exception, her outfit was somewhat more ordained like that of someone of higher rank; Integra spoke up quickly asking. "_Who are you?_" The woman's eyes glared down at the three, as she merely responded in tone that indicated she was furious. Her words being spoke, in a fast manner " _Major General Mira Armstrong. Commander of Fort Briggs_." Integra's eyes narrowed, as she kept her hand on her sword, her hand going to reach the pistol given to her by John hours before. As Mira's eyes, kept focused on the snow, it was pink…which meant blood had been spilt. Her eyes narrowed angrily, as she looked down at the three as she knew that, the girl in the skimpy outfit wasn't to be messed with, or underestimated.

John looked upwards as he made it to his feet, and shouted in an attempt to stop the possibility of a fight. "_Mam! I was escorting the-" _The General cut him off before he could finish his sentence "_Escorting them? Doubtful. You're whore-ish looking friend to your right just killed three of my men. Make no mistake. I will not let that pass; by any means." _

Integra sighed angrily as she breathed out a puff of smoke, still ignoring the injury as she looked unafraid as the general herself put her hand to her hilt, intending to battle the two women, and the soldier if he even dared to interfere. Integra noticed her movement, and the larger figure soon appearing behind him as Seras formed a dark, sinister smirk as the two women watched on, and prepared for battle, as they knew. The Commander of this fort would not lose without a fight; and neither would they.

Elsewhere in Central.

Anderson looked to the skies briefly his glasses being illuminated by the moon, with a beautiful azure shade as he stared up at the night sky. "_This world is indeed a hellish place…Children! In the military. Hmph. How monstrous!_" His words, being malice filled to the point he seemed like he wanted violence. He wondered what to do, follow the children? Where would it lead him too? He wondered, how Heinkel was, as well as Yumie. He remembered, of what he assumed was one of his last true conversations he had with the two young, devoted Iscariot members. Yet, the moment before it. He remembered all too well.

London at 2:55-3:00 A.M

_Enrico Maxwell. The "Leader" of the Vatican Section XIII Iscariot lay next to Anderson, his head resting over his former caretaker's knee. Anderson, not even looking at the former archbishop, said "You're such a fool Enrico. The biggest, most hopeless fool I've ever laid my eyes upon. " He then, as a last sign of respect placed two fingers over his eyelids, ignoring the carnage site of him being maimed in such a state, four stakes impaled into his chest. He reached down into the rubble, picking up a radio as he quickly spoke, ignoring even the growing tide of death and destruction growing around him. _

"_This is Anderson…I Want to warn every armed priest division out there. Think of the 8__th__ Crusade…The Reconquista…where everything was completely demolished! It is "morning" now, wake up from your silly dreams. Return to the Vatican now. Full Haste!" He soon, heard the voice of Heinkel protesting in return over the radio with "__**B-But Anderson!**_" Anderson shouted defiantly back, "_YOUR FINAL RESTING PLACES ARE NOT HERE! __**GO HOME! **__…Protect the Vatican! Protect our holy father's house! Protect the future of Catholicism! I shall defeat him…I Will kill Alucard! There's no other option at this point!" He heard the silence on the other end, as his words had seemed to strike a chord with the armed priests. _

The memory slowly faded, and he nodded remembering his brave speech to the younger Iscariot members. He smirked, as he looked up to the sky as he spoke "_I Swear, on my life. God, I Will not fail you in whatever purpose you've brought me here to do; no matter how hard it gets. I shall not give into temptation to become a monster once more. Amen." _

His eyes narrowed on the moon, as the sound of a patrol of soldiers round their way, Anderson's head slowly lowering down to the ground and then his gaze turned towards the soldiers, his eyes began to widen, his irises slowly shrinking as he did so, his mouth opening and showing his white teeth in a manic, psychotic grin as he saw the soldier's stop upon their sighting of him, and immediately get off, led by a rather decent sized figure, with not a muscled body; but a rather large one stepped out of the vehicle last. His hands clapped together, as he yelled "_Surrender murderer or I will be permitted to use lethal force_!"

The sound, of bayonet's sliding into his hands rang throughout the night as he muttered "_In the name of the Father, The Son…and holy ghost…_" he grinned as he yelled out "_**AMEN!**__" _and threw his hands forwards, the two bayonets leading the charge in a mighty barrage of bayonets again that seemingly appeared out of nowhere, all of them aimed at the Squad and their commander, Anderson not risking to enter a situation that went in the same way as the duel with the boy in front of the Orphanage. He _refused _to allow his enemies to get that chance to use that sorcery. He had no idea, how far it could go or how lethal its properties were, and thus in his mind at least. Was the strategically proper thing to do, as he watched his bayonet's hit in chests and heads, causing the soldiers to drop back, their blood covering the stone ground as he watched a blinding flash of light, occur once more as a wall was now where the man was. Obviously, the young coward was behind it.

Anderson glared angrily as he summoned a pair of two bayonets himself and grinned, as the young alchemist ran behind the wall and charged forwards, as the priest smirked and rose both of his bayonets and without another word. Slashed them both down as the alchemist got into range, bringing his blades down into the shoulders and he watched as blood shot upwards, and splashed onto his cheek and clothing, the rest spilling upwards into the air and dropping with the same sound you would hear if you were to spill water onto a solid surface. Anderson threw both of his bayonets down, one landing into the skull of the fallen alchemist. The other impaling itself into the ground as he walked away, a wide smirk on his face as he did so, soon disappearing from the scene of the crime. Hearing the clouds, beginning to roll in and the sounds of thunder rolling over with them. As if it signaled a great shadow about to fall over the land, the sheer appearance of everything being silhouetted by the dark rain clouds, mixed in with the lightning and night sky. Anderson turned, and headed for the hotel intending to get out of the rain until the storm came and passed. Yet, he wondered one thing. And it was the only question currently on his mind. The question was merely..

"_Where are you, you damned Vampire?" _


	8. A thief & More Meetings

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, Nor Fullmetal Alchemist. Or the Black Blood Alchemist (SPOILER for the OC'S!) which is owned by my friend Ashley. Or the Lightning Alchemist. Who is owned by BLACKNINJAGIRL. _

_Note: This is my adaption for Blackninjagirl's Character Backstory._

_Rai: HELL. YEA. _

_Rowen: :DDDD *hugs Me*_

_Me:._... :O! MY CHARACTER! _

_Rowen: _ I am owned by This guy! _ *points to me* _

_Me: PLACE YA BETS ! Envy V. Alucard! Laughing Contest!_

_Envy: Ahem. *Grins* Hehhehehhe….AHAHAH…HEHEHEHE... _

_Alucard: Oh Please Bitch. *maims forty people* . _

_Me: o_o….*gets everyone into place for their story positions.* _

_London 12:45 A.M._

_Integra looked across the city of London, seeing the massive offensive lines of the Ninth Aerial Mobilized Crusade. Her eyes showed the eyes of annoyance, filled with anger as she looked upon the remaining forces of Millennium. Their blood red eyes illuminated in the shadows and clouded by the many flames that had arose from the city. The sight was as horrifying as it was angry; an equivalent to be sure near in comparison to the American Terrorist attack on September 11, 2001. Corpses were piled in the street as she could hear the slight laughter of the Catholic "Crusaders". _

_She looked to her right as she noticed Seras Victoria, standing bravely next to her as they watched the two forces stare each other down. Some of the members of the "Last Battalion" were looking on at their new enemy of Catholic Soldiers that were quickly taking positions with their rifles until they stopped and looked up for something had cast a shadow that appeared "Spider-Like." _

_Integra began to chuckle darkly as a strange dark laughter bellowed from above. She looked up casually as well, and saw the form of her servant, Alucard, leaping into the field of war intent on killing everything in his path. Seras looked on in slight surprise herself, noticing her master's return. Despite knowing sooner or later he would indeed return to Integra. Always. Like a dog who had lost his way. The Catholic Crusaders, froze still as stone as the form of Alucard changed his leaping form into a straight out plummet, his legs straightened out to reveal his full height of six feet, five inches. _

_The Soldier's backed away as the laughter picked up, minute by minute as he grew closer, as the Vampire King landed between the mass of white bodies, their uniforms reminiscent of the American Racist Organization, known as the Ku Klux Klan. Their appearance, made her sick to her stomach because in her eyes they were a disgrace to every single "Crusader" before them. Soon, her eyes narrowed as bible pages fluttered in the air wildly from an unknown source, until the silhouette of a man armed with two bayonets stood there, one held in a downward point, the other horizontally to his left. The man, being the Judas Priest Alexander Anderson._

_Alucard smirked softly, his red eyes focused on Anderson as he grinned in the form he had taken, Anderson's eyes shot up, to see a second form leaping down in a German Waffen SS uniform. This man, being the "Trump Card" of Millennium, The last werewolf, The Captain. _

_He landed, and stared calmly at the two before he entered the stare down, and looked at the softly smirking Alucard, until his eyes manically widened as he called out to Integra. "MASTER! My master Sir Integra Hellsing! AN ORDER! I'm your faithful servant! Vampire Alucard! GIVE ME AN ORDER!" _

_Integra coldly looked over to Alucard as she coldly responded; her eyes narrowed in anger and concealed rage. _

"_Kill them all. Don't let anyone escape this Island. Dye with crimson all white clothes of warriors with silver weapons. Dye with vermillion all black clothes of warriors with iron weapons. Dye with red, the color of their own blood all of the clothes of our enemies! Kill all the enemies you see! Kill all the enemies you see!"_

"_Restraint Control Technique Number __**Zero**__. Open."_

Integra smirked softly, as she remembered when she had turned the tide of the battle of London back into her favor, she didn't blink as she watched the fort's doors open, and her hand went to her sword and she drew it out quickly and held it in front of her. Seras, taking a swift stance in front of her Master's master. Knowing without a doubt, that if any harm were to come to Integra while she was under Seras's protection, her master would personally have her head. She watched the fort doors open to reveal the barrel of a tank slowly moving into position.

She turned quickly, and used as much strength as possible to shove Integra away and hopefully not harm her, knowing the result could give something similar to her Harkonnen cannon. It could go through her, tear into Integra, and possibly kill her. This was something she absolutely refused to let happen as she watched Integra fly backwards into the air thanks to a well-placed shove with a part of her vampiric strength, which was all she needed to get her out of the way so she could take on the tank without issues. John taking off after her as Integra landed ten to twenty feet away as Seras's teeth began to grit, as Mira herself stood behind the helm of the tank. She remembered her master's words, as the woman readied the cannon, intending to use every weapon she could to slay the fiend before her.

"_Only a man… Can kill a monster."_

Elsewhere, several miles away from Dublith, the Vampire King Alucard walked calmly and silently as memories flashed to him briefly of a strange being. He had taken his form, yet was purely white. He chuckled darkly, as the conversation and the events that had occurred played in his mind, the memories of how he had gotten to meet the strange being in the first place.

"In the Realm of Truth."

"_How interesting." _

"_Where am I? And why am I here?" Asked the Vampire King, his blood red eyes looking left to right, all he saw was white. No more. No less, except a gate that stood behind him. This raised the curiosity of the no life-king. He wondered and contemplated its purpose as he heard the being of white respond calmly. _

"_In the domain of God. Why you and the "others" are here, you'll find out in due time. But not by my tongue." _

"_Oh Really..." retorted the Vampire King, as he watched the figure merely give him a grin that mirrored his own when he had lost any form of care during battle. It appeared manic. To the point it made the nosferatu merely respond with his own manic smirk, staring at the figure without fear. _

"_Who are you?" _

"_I am what you call the world. Or Perhaps the Universe, or perhaps god, or perhaps truth, or perhaps all, or perhaps one. And I am also, __**you**__." As he finished the words, his white finger pointed directly at the vampire king, the gate began to open. The sight of the shadows within, caused the vampire's smirk to widen, as the hands that were as small as an infant's shot towards him. He charged into the gate, laughing. Was this hell? He thought. Shadows? _

_An empty Pit filled with the countless masses of eyes hidden within the shadows, all of them opening and revealing strangely smiling faces as he was pulled through the gate. He saw everything that had occurred to him, his times as a prisoner of the Ottoman Turks, and his years after he returned to Romania and first "Death." From there, it went to his years as "Count Dracula." And his eventual defeat by the only human who had ever done so. Abraham Van Hellsing. _

_He ignored the searing pain that was growing like a wild flame inside of his mind. He soon blinked and appeared standing, despite the fact for the first time in hundreds of years. He felt weak, like a pathetic dog that had grown sick. He turned, angrily staring to the being of white who was still grinning at him, to the point it drove Alucard to the point of anger, ignoring the surging feeling of countless souls inside of his body. _

"_Something wrong?" _

_Alucard glared as he said those words, and responded in a demanding tone. _

"_What have you done?" _

_The being grinned wider, the grin appearing it could swallow a small child whole if he wanted to do so. "I merely took my toll; the Omni-present child will be plenty. But, the gate returned to you all of the souls you once contained within your body." Alucard's angry expression suddenly turned to one of pleasure. As the being began to fade away, it merely said._

"_To Gain anything of value in this world, something of equal value must be lost…"_

"…_Vampire King."_

* * *

He remembered, how soon after that he had awoken in a forest near the city of Dublith. He chuckled merely over the memory of the event as he sensed the presence of someone following him, and could tell instantly it wasn't human. It's movements were far too erratic. He played it off for the time being, that he was not aware of whom or whatever presence was tailing him. Deciding to let it continue to think itself to be the hunter for the time being, as he walked. He grinned briefly, as he walked further.

Central, Mustang's Office.

The Colonel, for once in a rare moon had no paperwork today and decided to of all things, Read. He reached into his desk, and pulled out a journal and began to read the journal of Rai's Father. Kylei Maric, who was known as The "_Thermite alchemist." _He blinked, as he read the journal entry it was written rather neatly, like most of the deceased alchemist's handwriting.

_September 15__th__, 1894. 12:00 A.M _

_ My dear, sweet Atara went to labor not too long ago. I had awoken quickly, and had ran down stairs to find a midwife of some kind, the only one being a sweet elderly lady down the street who was known to aid in the birth of the neighborhood children. I reached my destination within several minutes and awoke the old lady, the two of us quickly as we could getting down to my home and up the stairs as I followed the elderly woman's direction to make my angel as comfortable as possible.. How exciting! I am to be a father to be! She ordered me to stay by her side, and not soon after, our children we're born….two wonderful twins! Twins! Lightning struck twice for her! It's amazing, watching her hold our two children. Our young boy and our dear sweet girl. We named them "Rowen, and Rai." I wondered soon, if either of them were going to be like their parents. Me, a jovial happy go-lucky guy with gentle pacifistic intentions in life and Atara…a beautiful, strong, amazing, woman who fears nothing….Not even death itself! This is surreal, as I remember in my days before I met Atara, that I had sworn I would never have kids. Truly the phrase "Never say Never." is as much truth as the law of equivalent exchange! _

_Mustang's POV._

I blinked as I Read the passage in the departed alchemist's journal, ignoring the notes on the numerous transmutation circles he had left unfinished. I merely remembered, that day that Kylei was murdered, and his wife Atara injured to the point she had slipped into an extreme coma, that she could quite possibly never come out of , and even if she did. The doctor's had said, she'd never fully recover from the damage she had received.

He remembered Kylei gushing over Rai, as Hughes before his death did for Alicia. Atara, had always had Rowen in her arms being a momma's boy, as Rai in her younger moments as I could best remember, was a bit of a "Daddy's Girl." I spoke aloud as I saw Hawkeye enter the room, waiting for her to close the door before I swiftly said.

"…_I Want Rai in here in the next two hours. I think it's time I told her the truth about her family, and our involvement in this whole thing." _

End POV.

Hawkeye blinked briefly, before she saluted Mustang, nodding. She knew exactly what he meant, as she dutifully turned around, and she left to find the new addition to central team. Knowing the Elric brothers would be in close proximity, for the three had somehow become on decent terms, and Rai usually as far as she knew was a lot of times lately had been hanging around them.

So she figured to find the Elric's, and she'd find Rai. Yet, she wondered what had happened to Rowen, as she remembered when herself, Armstrong, The Colonel, Hughes, Havoc, and the fuhrer himself had made the decision to split the two young twins.

_A hospital, two miles from the home of Fuhrer Bradley around 12:00 A.M. Close to Eighteen years ago._

_Hawkeye blinked at Mustang, as he looked at Rai and Hughes blinked and nudged Mustang playfully, as he said "You should take the girl! Having a kid would do wonders for that boringly cold personality issue you have." Mustang twitched lightly at Hughes's playful insult, and blinked as he noticed the stares of everyone; including his Lt. and bodyguard Riza urging him to take the child. He hung his head in defeat after several minutes, and nodded as he sighed and said calmly "I'm not taking the girl. End of discussion." He didn't feel he was equipped mentally to care for a child, and thus would refuse._

_Armstrong blinked as he nodded grimly as he said "Then we send her to an orphanage?" Mustang nodded as he asked out of curiosity "What's the girl's name again…?" Hawkeye responded quickly with "Rai Kagerai." Havoc blinked. "Her mother's last name ay?" he commented, as Mustang and Hawkeye nodded as the semi-imposing figure of King Bradley, entered the room. As Hawkeye proposed, " We could have the girl adopted by a family w/ her father's last name." _

_Mustang, Riza, Havoc, Hughes, and Armstrong all stopped immediately what they were doing and saluted the man. He waved his hand casually saying "At Ease…I hear the children of the couple who died saving their country, that their best friends are trying to solve the question of where they should go. Explain what you have decided." He blinked, waiting to hear what they had in mind. _

_Mustang briefly relaxed as he brought his hand down, and calmly explain they intended to separate the children. Despite the black blood alchemist being in custody, they were doing this knowing that if they were separate they could focus on having semi-normal lives, and be happy. _

_They feared, if they were raised together that the two of them could easily become the target of any associates of the Black Blood Alchemist that might in some way or another seek a form of revenge against the children for their parent's actions. _

_And their thinking was to put the children separate, but under care that they could trust and be sure they could be hidden in plain sight, without being raised under an alias without fear of being targeted. _

_The Fuhrer raised his hands and clapped, as he walked over to the window and looked to the two children. His eyes focused, as he commented calmly. "The custody papers will be taken care of, I assure you. Call it my way of re-paying the two fallen alchemists. Who did you intend to send the boy to? Though I find it odd if the girl was Sent to an orphanage and the boy sent to a home. " _

_Mustang blinked, and replied with. "We had the idea, of sending him far from Central to one of the northern, eastern, or southern towns. Yet too who, we had no idea who to send him too…And the girl we were going to make sure gets adopted by a Central Family as opposed to sending to her to an orphanage. " _

_The Fuhrer blinked, and began to laugh as he said "Hmm…Aha. Did anyone of you have an idea of whom for both?" Havoc blinked as he said "We could send him to that one woman in Dublith…" _

_Mustang blinked skeptically and shook his head no. Armstrong replied with "My family could take of him, and when he grew to be older! He would have the body of a god!" As he said this, he removed his shirt and began to flex as Mustang gave him a "Hell No." Look and shook his head in disagreement. Before he looked to Hawkeye and Hughes for suggestions, Hughes was thinking by the look of his expression and Hawkeye blinked briefly as she looked to Mustang and the fuhrer. _

"_With your permission, I know who we could send him to…she's an old "Friend" of yours mustang...do you remember?" Mustang blinked for a moment and shook his head wildly, as if he said with his body. " I do not, __**ever**__ want to see that woman again for as long as I live." _

_Havoc cocked a slight smirk as he said "Didn't she try and use your gloves to set your testicles on fire when you broke up with her?" Mustang shuddered briefly as he muttered softly, yet accidently kept it at a volume everyone could hear him as he said. _

"_That woman is a demon from the very depths of hell." Hughes and Havoc began to snicker at the words that left his mouth, as Hawkeye merely mentioned with a slight annoyed tone that had a hidden hint of teasing laced with each word as she said. _

"_She'd be a perfect match for you Colonel." _

_Mustang's eyes turned to Hawkeye who walked by him, who formed for the first time a slight smirk that caused everyone to look at her in confusion. She rarely made any other expression except calm, and when she did another expression it was one looked upon with confusion. _

_For everyone was used to her ice cold demeanor. The Fuhrer blinked as he said calmly _

"_The Boy will go to the Colonel's Ex-Girlfriend, if she is deemed an adequate caretaker. And the girl will go the Adopted Family. And do not worry about the arrangements for transportation, for I will personally deliver the boy, and the girl will be immediately put up for Adoption. What is her name Colonel Mustang, and where does she live?" _

_Mustang sighed as he said "I would assume she lives in Rush Valley, as last time I checked she moved there from central…and her name is Darcalia Simonova. A young Drachman woman, who renounced her citizenship and moved here to Amestris during the events of the Ishvalan Massacre, I met her shortly after I had returned home here to central." _

_The Fuhrer blinked as he replied "Did she now?" The Colonel nodded in response, as The Fuhrer blinked and nodded calmly. "Alright. The boy goes to the woman as soon he is healthy enough to travel…"_

* * *

Hours later, Rai Sat there happily waiting for her commanding officer to give her an explanation of what this was all about. Hawkeye had been adamant for her to come, the Elric's had followed and she could hear their muffled voices in the area outside of mustang's office. She watcher commanding officer, come inside and stare at her for a moment as he sat down calmly.

"_What do you know about your actual family, Kagerai?_"

Rai looked at him for a moment blinking, as she said grimly "_I hid in a closet, when I was eight as thugs entered my home. Raped my Mother, and beat my Father to Death. And THEN, Assaulted my Little Brother until he was a limp cadaver on the floor…. And then left…_"

Mustang looked at her, as he responded coldly to hopefully be direct as possible after her little explanation of what she had experienced.

"_That wasn't you're real family, Rai._"

Rai gave him a look as if he was stupid, as he said "_You were separated from you're actual brother when you were very little. We wanted to make sure, that you and him weren't at least attacked by the "Associates" of the person your parent's lost their lives trying to stop._"

"_Him?_" was Rai's only response as she smirked thinking the thing was a joke as Mustang stood and walked over to a specific folder, he had kept for something like this. In the event the two ever came looking for answers. He picked it up and removed it, handing the Folder which contained two autopsy reports on her actual parents , and the birth certificate of both Rai and Rowen. She kept the name "Rowen James Maric." In the back of her mind, if she ever met anyone by the name.

Rai looked at the documents and frowned as she muttered in a hushed whisper "_I don't believe it…why?_"

Mustang frowned and said what he had earlier. "_Your parent's, lost their lives fighting the most mentally unstable sociopath and serial male, alchemist killer. Riley Lilith Amherst. The Black Blood Alchemist. _"

Rai blinked and asked calmly with a tone of slight confusion, wondering who it was.

"_She was known to hunt down male alchemists without rhyme or reason. Do more research if you want to learn what happened to her, that lead to what she is now. She is Incarcerated, and I won't tell you where. Why? So that you don't chasing with the idea in mind to avenge Kylei And Atara Maric's death's." _

Rai nodded darkly, and looked at her commanding officer as she asked calmly "_Why tell me now…?_"

Mustang cocked one of his usual smirks, as he said in the tone of authority he was known to use with the newer soldiers on the complex. "_Because. You're an Adult Now._"

Rai blinked, and opened her mouth replying with "_Well Thanks for the compliment. Jackass. But, where did "Kagerai" come from then?_"

Mustang laughed silently, as he said "_Kagerai was your mother's maiden name_."

Rai frowned for a moment, before responding in asarcastic tone as she figured out her brother and she were named for each side of their family to avoid suspicion, and in all honesty she found it moronic. _"That sounded like a wonderful idea at the time, didn't it Flameass._"

Mustang twitched at her response, refraining from threatening her. He went to open his mouth to give her a clever come back, but the sound of the alarms going off cut him off abruptly.

He stood, and went to grab his gloves as Rai rushed out the door, her form running to the left to figure out exactly what was going on, when she in all honesty just wanted to figure out why her adopted parents hadn't told her a thing. But she would do her duty for the time being, and go find the source and then either go find the Elric brother's or just go find a quiet place to think.

Something was going on and whatever it was, today he knew for a fact was inspection day. The Brigadier General Basque Grand would be here any minute, he had to wrap this up and find a way to salvage this before anything else went wrong. He rushed out of his office, as he looked to Havoc who was going to grab a weapon in the event it was a terrorist attack on the base.

"_What the hell is going on?" _ Asked mustang in a tone that indicated extreme anger, annoyance and all around concern of how this would affect his standings with the fuhrer and brigadier general. His eyes narrowed, for near directly in his field of view he saw a teenager run past directly past him; the only thing in his hand being the silver state alchemist watch. His clothing was a white collared shirt, a pair of worn khaki pants his footwear being a pair of hiking boots.

His appearance, was a lot like Rai's, Blonde hair, his eyes were the only different feature in that they were blue as hers were green and that he was only an inch or two taller than Rai currently was. The whole event caused mustang's to silently watch in mild surprise as he wondered if this was Rai's brother, of whom he hadn't seen since he was an infant, he snapped back to reality as he saw soon soldier ran after him yelling "_Stop!" _ He in response quickly turned as the soldier passed, and soon began to put on his glove and walk after the soldier who was running after the child at a quick pace.

The teenager ran wildly, moving and dodging through the groups of soldiers as swiftly as he could, his body after all had its limits. Amongst the chaos, he could the growing sounds of the word "_Stop!_" as he soon turned to his right ducked into an adjacent hallway and as he rushed towards the office door he saw at the end of the hallway but was cut off, he skidded to a halt quickly as a series of lightning bolts shot in the direct front and back of him as a female voice shouted out to him the words.

"_Where the hell do you think you're going?_"

The teen turned slowly to the female's voice as he replied "_Well, I'd say through that damn office and out the window. If I don't get this to the person who "hired" me, I won't live to see tomorrow. My "guardian" will see sure to that..." _He had a small, crimson glowing object in his hand, that caused Rai's eyebrow to raise in confusion as she wondered what it was. Yet, was perplexed at how he had added a tone of slight anger into his voice as he spoke the word "Hired."

The Female looked at him skeptically for a moment obviously not believing the story that sounded somewhat pathetic, as he slowly began to move to the office, causing her to release a third bolt, that was this time aimed directly at him as he went to open the door, intending to cut him off if he dodged, or better stun him so he could captured non lethally.

The teenager leaped back from the blast, and watched the lightning bolt smack into the wood, and shatter the door as he ran through it, and towards the window as he heard the sound of more feet running after him as he stopped and grinned at the female before he muttered "_Thanks, Sparky_!"

Rai glared at him in response, yelling "_HEY, get your ass back here! I didn't say you could leave!" _most of her tone seeming angered at the nickname as it reminded her of her adoptive brother she had lost long ago when her family's home had been invaded.

Remembering the Insane faces as they brutalized the woman she had called mother, and brutally assaulted the male she called Father, and then the one that to this day bothered her, was when she saw her "adopted" Brother Kino who had been murdered brutally. She remembered the night oh so painfully well when she had told her CO about such things without missing a beat when he had asked her.

Soon she moved to chase after him as he turned and ran towards the window, his form leaping into the glass, and crashing through it, his form flying down the ten to twenty feet to the stone ground, and landing harshly on the ground with a loud thud. A loud groan coming from his voice, which trailed upwards as he slowly made it to his feet and ran for the entrance.

The Fuhrer who was watching the event from a separate room on the upper floors chuckled calmly, his eyes narrowed in slight anger at the boy despite his cleverness and stubbornness not to be caught, he was downright enraged at the boy's brashness to the point it made him want to slaughter him, yet he did his best to keep his cool in front of the human. For he had a cover and image to keep as far as Father and Pride were concerned, and would play his role to the letter.

He watched them chase the boy through the courtyard, heading from one side to another. Mustang in the back of the pursuit, the Lt. Riza Hawkeye chasing him at the head of the pack, followed in pursuit by the Strong Arm Alchemist, and the rest of the colonel's motley crue, the teenager stopping as he noticed something not good. The entrance was closed, and to make matters worse. He was against the wall, and pushed into a corner. Quite literally. He kept calm, as the soldiers formed a circle as Hawkeye's eyes narrowed as he remained absolutely still as they surrounded him.

He placed his hand on the wall he merely grinned widely in response, as his hands shot up and he semi-angrily surrendered. He felt unceasingly nervous over the issue, knowing he'd end up coming into contact with his guardian sooner or later.

He was honestly afraid of her…because she had two abilities, regeneration coupled with immense strength that were akin to monsters from a young boy's nightmares. Both were so great to the point it he considered her to be a literal monster.

The ever stern Lt. Riza Hawkeye led the teenager to Mustang's office, but not before intelligently handcuffing the teenager. They walked for several minutes in pure silence, most of it being on purpose to cause the teen to grow nervous and allow him a chance to think on what he did.

He had just violated the law, yet they all knew due to the recent Amestrian law codes, minors could not be tried to the fullest extent of it. But there was a penalty that the Colonel could impose that make him look good in the eyes of the Fuhrer and Basque Grand.

It was officially referred to as the "Indentured Service to the State Act" created recently by the fuhrer in a strange attempt to win more people over to join the military.

The short version was, that if any crime is committed on the state by a minor, whether it be a form of murder, theft, or other crimes. The minor would work for the state without pay and would be forced to have residence in the base of operations, and would only been given food.

With the superior officer the said offender was working under, being able to lift the punishment early if they feel that that person left their lesson. Theft was a penalty of two years, murder fourteen, and other crimes varied depending on what it was.

The teenager was led into the office, and sat down albeit roughly in a chair by the stern lieutenant before she turned, and headed to the door waiting on the Colonel to arrive. He sat there for several minutes his eyes closed as he muttered "_I am in deep shit!_" as he turned as the door opened to reveal an older man with black hair, and a mustache to a match it, his skin being a rather tanned complexion , in the same attire as the soldiers exception being it had more medals.

He blinked, as he looked at the two as he saw the younger man cast him a glare, the older man's expression remaining eerily calm.

The older man looked at him and merrily chuckled for a moment as he commented "_So this is the thief?_"

The younger man nodded for a moment and coldly replied with. "_Yes sir. " _He turned his attention to the teenager sitting in his office in handcuffs. "

_Now…I can't have you tried by a military court for stealing state property because you're a minor, and the civil courts can't help because theft of state property is beyond their jurisdiction. Do you understand what I'm telling you? Fuhrer, what would you recommend?_"

The teen nodded to his question, remaining silent as the fuhrer merely replied with

"_Well Colonel Mustang, you could implement the "Indentured service" act if you wanted. Theft of a state alchemist watch by my estimate would land him two to three years under you. After all, you answer only to me and the brigadier general. I think I will leave the decision up to you. " _

The teen blinked for a moment before the Colonel nodded briefly and looked at the teen. "_What's your name?_"

The teen remained silent, refusing to tell him for a moment as the Colonel's eyes narrowed as his tone rose and he asked again this time, his tone far sterner than before. "_What's your name." _

The teen blinked and he looked to the side, away from the colonel and now directed at the wall as he replied to the question with. "_My full name is Rowen James Maric_."

As he finished the sentence, the Colonel's eyes briefly widened at the name surprised at the fact the son of all days came here to do something. He wondered many things, but for the time being chose to observe him from a distance.

Rowen looked at him for a moment before he gave him a look that reminded the colonel so much of his father, it was a rebellious yet fearful look. The colonel responded with his own typical stoic look as he looked to the fuhrer and briefly walked over to him as the fuhrer said "_The boy is under your command Mustang. But, if he steals anything else ever again, he will be sent straight to prison." _Rowen watched the colonel salute the man and reply with "_Yes sir." _ But he knew that those words were directly aimed at him, as opposed to the younger man.

The Colonel blinked and walked over and calmly said as he removed the handcuffs. "_Talk to Lt. Riza Hawkeye, the stern woman who brought you in here; about your arrangements and duties for the next two years. Your dismissed." _The Teen nodded and rushed out the door, as the Colonel blinked and turned around in his chair as he talked to himself aloud briefly in the silence of the office though he did not care who heard his words.

"_Darcalia you're capable of many things… but if you're the cause of this. You'll regret it..." _

Two hours from Rush Valley, from the South.

Alucard stopped in his tracks and began to hear the sounds of footsteps outside of his own and turned around to see the strangest sight. It was the form of a young androgynous teenager stepping towards him with his eyes narrowed in slight anger.

Alucard smirked briefly as he called out to the teenager in the form of a question, his words intent to mock the teen. He knew full well who this was, from the "homunculus" Lust's memories. It was the Homunculus Envy. "_Such…__**Hatred**__ in those eyes…Did I take something from you?" _

The homunculus began to smile, and the smile curled into a viciously sadistic smirk that in a strange perverse way reminded the vampire king of himself, long ago.

Alucard in response flashed a near exact copy of the same smirk to the point it made the homunculus's smirk turn to one of slight delight at the smile as he listened to the vampire laugh quietly at first until it was drawn out into a fit of insanity.

Envy smirked as he said in a tone of slight purposeful innocence to see what he could learn about the vampire. "_Well, aren't you the..._" he added pure sarcasm to the next word as he said "Interesting" little worm." For he knew the being before him wasn't human, for a human to do what he did to gluttony, of which was beyond hilarious and yet so gleefully sadistic to the point it revealed no form of human compassion.

Alucard heard the derogatory statement and laughed more in response to the teenager until he stepped forwards, his hands held out in front intending to deal with him as he had done with the female. By obliterating them, like he did ALL of his foes and when he did so...he was known to take a deep, sadistic pleasure in destroying his enemies.

For it was well known that he loved watching his enemies blood and internal organs spill on the floor, and when he was human he truly enjoyed to watch a still alive man, dangle on his stake as he slowly, sweetly went from this earth.

Envy smirk did not leave his face, as he rose his right arm towards the Vampire King, causing him to grin and stop as he watched in curiosity as his eyes briefly widened as he watched the arm extend faster than he had anticipated towards him, the form appearing like a large green reptilian creature rested within him.

Alucard began to chuckle as the large palm grabbed him , and lurched him into the air as Envy began to laugh himself, as red lightning began to burst from his body for a moment it sparked all around his form as he noticed it was changing. Clothing, Skin Coloration, Hair color. The Works.

Alucard grinned briefly as the homunculus finished changing, his form matching himself …down to the stitching in his trench coat. He began to laugh as he felt the Creature grip harder, and harder he could feel the air leaving his body. Like he cared after all, and he grinned briefly wondering why it seemed he was still holding back. Envy soon began to sling the vampire around the dirt, and stone as Alucard in response laughed as he felt the extreme pain from the forceful slamming against the "unforgiving" ground underneath him.

Alucard continued to grin as envy smacked him twelve more times against the ground, his face being smashed in again, and again to the point it impressed Alucard, amused by the level of sadism his opponent was bringing to the table.

He grinned widely, blood trickling down his face as he grinned at him with a wild and manic yet purely animalistic grin at Envy who in response slowly brought Alucard Closer, who was grinning at him. As if he was remotely impressed as he mused cryptically to his opponent "_I wonder if I Should bring you to Father, he'll probably find use out of you…or get rid of you. Wouldn't make any difference to me of what happened, but although I'd enjoy watching you oh so slowly die. It'd be just as pleasurable as watching a dying human squirm around the dirt, only to be savagely put out of their misery like a horse with a limp ." _

Alucard grinned at his words as he merely responded with a casually cryptic sentence that seemed to be a warning directed at the homunculus. For Alucard, saw strangely enough of himself in the homunculus and saw fit, despite not really caring for the creature before his eyes well-being to deliver the said warning anyways for the sake of banter.

"_Ahehehehe…you remind me of myself at an earlier time. Arrogant, sadistic, overconfident in my own powers and abilities, for I thought no force divine, demonic or on this earth could slay me. Heed my words, you foolish monster! For like from my own history, a man will come who will destroy you! A true human…the one and only thing that can destroy a monster, but… what is a True Human? It is a human who embodies the best and the worst of the nature of Humanity! A human who will destroy his own body, soul and mind and risk everything to see their enemies end! "_

Envy in response looked at him in contempt, as he gave him a sadistic, arrogant and semi-calm smirk. When in reality he was listening to his words and began to laugh in response throughout the whole speech. He grinned briefly and looked at Alucard as he replied calmly to the speech with

"_Oh really? I realllly would love to see any of these pathetic human's. …ANY OF THEM, try and destroy me! And I would destroy every single one, like the bugs they are." _Alucard's eyes narrowed in slight annoyance as he realized, he really was practically dealing with a near mirror image of himself in personality and actions, and it made the vampire king absolutely sick to his stomach.

But he didn't intend for this fight to go easy for his practical mirror image. He grinned widely as his body slowly began to dissipate into a large amount of silver colored smoke that whirled itself into the air for a moment, and settled onto the ground. Coming down wildly and it drew itself closer as Envy drew back his hand smirking at the vampire king as he watched him reform himself, a wide sadistic grin flashing manically from the large vampire's silhouette.

"_Interesting trick, like it will help you!" _Envy greedily charged as he widely smirked as the vampire's arm quickly reached into his trench coat and removed a pair of overly long pistols and opened fire on the Homunculus.

Who grinned as he stopped charging and leapt back and went on the defensive as Alucard continued to fire wildly at him, his movements quick and water like as he leapt into the air his movement entering a wild corkscrew style spin as he felt the bullets whirl past his body his feet hitting the sand as he kept the confident, yet sadistic psychotic smirk on his face.

The burst of air in result that passed by the homunculus's left side, left an impression on the homunculus. He was impressed with his opponent's ability to aim as he felt more consecutive bursts of air past his body, the whole form of the homunculus spinning like a top, until he landed on the ground in the "Blind Spot" of the Vampire King. He grinned as he attempted to make his move, as his hand began its metamorphosis once more , changing his hand into a large green monster like hand, intent on grabbing the bird of Hermes.

Alucard, watching as the gun fired and unleashed the holy round from its chamber, and quickly connect with the flesh of the homunculus and viciously leaving a hole in the attacking hand.

Alucard grinned as to his surprise Envy's hand began to slowly regenerate and close up the wound right before the Homunculus continued his attempt to attack as he soon took off in a charge towards the Vampire king. Grinning widely and charged forwards and laughed as he said "_Is that all you got! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA, I'm not as foolish as that idiot Gluttony! I won't lose to the likes of you!" _

Alucard smirked for a moment at his words, for he intended to let a human defeat the fool. And teach him, that only a _Man _can kill a _Monster. _He grinned as the hand caught him again, grinning widely as he looked at the homunculus without any qualm sent a second attack, part of his arm morphing into a battering ram like object that connected with the Vampire's skull with a tremendous show of force, intent on either killing or knocking him.

He didn't care in truth, he just wanted to inflict as much pain as possible on his opponent and enjoy it. Alucard grinned after the homunculus lowered his hand and revealed the severely damaged face, blood and even bits of bone trickling down his face, the face slowly pulling itself together. Envy grinned and watched as the Count slowly feigned slipping into unconsciousness to the delight of the Homunculus who merely laughed at the sight at the fact as he felt the sense of accomplishment, despite the disgust of his own victory.

Envy's POV.

I looked at the worm in my hand and I laughed more, as I watched him remain where he was. Dangling in my arms limp as a helpless mouse in the hands of a cat, or a fish in the clutches of a fisherman's net! How easy it would be I thought, on how I could simply obliterate this foolish being for attempting to challenge me. Strangely I refused too, for I thought "father" could find more use for him and I knew better than to not waste such a valuable…_resource_.

Yes. That would be the perfect word, for I could easily tell there were hundreds of thousands, if not millions of souls locked within his pathetic husk of a being! That could be used to fashion far more many stones, or even greater! Turn him into our weapon against our many enemies. Although, I wanted to personally, crush him like a simple bug and make sure this worm never could again bother the likes of us. But alas, a child should always from time to time bring home gifts to their dad.

End POV.


	9. Cruel words and a new beginning

Me: I Do not own, nor will I ever own. Fullmetal Alchemist, and/or Hellsing. Both Are respective properties of Hiromu Arikawa (sp.) And Kouta Hirano. Rai Kagerai is the property of Blackninja girl, and Rowen is Mine. xD.

Central City, 3:00 P.M

Rowen looked around the room silently, looking at his hands that were cuffed apart and he knew why. They didn't know if he could perform alchemy or not, and were being on the safe side to prevent him from escaping. A natural reaction he believed in all honesty, in a world filled with men and women who could perform Transmutations. That he knew varied, depending on the circle. But why bind his hands when he had no circle to use?

He found the idea odd, but part of him knew it had its merits in logic. He had heard of a Fullmetal Alchemist, which was well known for performing this said type of Alchemy. But it was so rare. He looked to the door, and his adrenaline slowly rose as the voice of the Female who had he called "Sparky" and the man in charge of the compound rose on the outside of the door arguing briefly.

"_Rai, are you sure you want to interrogate him? We may not get the right information. Your former CO told me your "Direct Approach" during an interrogation is infamous for scaring criminals to the point they don't respond. "_

"_Oh Please Flameass, I'll get the information out of him. And No, I won't zap the person being questioned this time either!" _

"_Alright then, Sparky." _

On the other end of the door, Rai's expression showed one of heightened annoyance at the word "Sparky" for in a way it reminded her of a long lost friend/family member she had lost during the events of that horrid night.

She grumbled, resisting the urge to punch the colonel in the face as she wandered into the room into the sight of the nervous teenage figure that was about the same age as her.

Rai's POV

I entered and sat down across from the young male across from me, he was looking away from me for an unknown reason. I blinked, and then went to work with a basic emotionless expression. I asked him the first question to try and alleviate his nervousness.

"_What's ya name?" _

I got no response for nearly five minutes before I had started to ask the next question and he quietly answered.

"_Rowen …"_

My eyes looked at him in intense shock, as he said his name was Rowen. I closed my eyes for a moment, surprised at his response as he said his full name for further clarification.

"_Rowen Maric." _

I wanted to shout "THIS GUY! IS THIS LITTLE THIEF IS MY BROTHER!" But I refrained, for I didn't want to cause a problem or make him uncomfortable. I pressed with my next question.

"_Who are you working for?" _

No answer, exception a stare of slight fear when he looked in my direction. I asked him again, and all he responded with was "_I Can't Tell you!" _I gave him a confused stare as I wondered what brought that on outside of my repeated question. He was probably scared of whoever employed him. I sighed and I pressed further from his response without any form of qualm in my head at the fact I was making him nervous.

"_Why can't you tell me who it is? You're safe here Rowen." _He rolled his eyes and responded coldly with "_If I'm so safe here, How come is it that I got in here without any effort. Stole one of those State Alchemist watches and nearly escaped?" _I opened my mouth for a retort and then closed it, knowing he had a small yet salient point.

I thought for a moment and said coldly in retort "_Trust me "Thief" ..." _I noticed him twitch at the way I had called him a thief as I continued my sentence with. "…_No one and I mean no one, will hurt you here. Well, not anyone except maybe me, Ed, or Flameass if you try to escape." _I grinned slightly, as I watched him gulp nervously at the last bit of the sentence as I asked again. "_Who are you working for?_"

He lowered his head in defeat, and refused to answer. Obviously the idiot didn't believe me. I sighed, and got up out of aggravation and walked to the exit, noticing his head was still lowered as he spoke up. He was a strange person for sure, for he had this weird confusing nature of one minute standing his ground, and the next minute acting like a scared child. And the way he went about it, bugged me greatly in more ways than I had been in a long time. I yawned and smirked at him, as I listened to his question.

"_Why are you being so nice to me..?" _He asked his eyes showing genuine confusion as I looked into his blue eyes for a moment and then played it off as I didn't know what he was speaking of. My only response to him was this and it pained me to say it to my own brother.

"_No reason at all, just be lucky punk. If you'd be sent to somewhere, like oh I don't know… Briggs. You'd probably be dead by now. _"

His eyes widened as he narrowed them in anger as he spat back venomously with.

"_Now I see the game you're playing, "Lightning Alchemist." I've gotten a lot of reading done in the past week I've been here. Ooooh I know a lot about you! How you're "Buddy" was found dead. Guess What. He won't ever come back. Regardless of what he "Human Transmut-" _

I cut him off with a punch from my right arm, that connected with his jaw and sent him to the floor. The memories of that night still oh so frighteningly fresh in mind at the slightest mention of that hellish event. I knew if he could grab his mouth right now, he would've as he instantly shut up as I left without another word. Knowing he didn't know he had just said one of the most possibly cruel things you could say to your own sister.

End POV.

Mustang saw the event, and angrily rushed in behind Rai. Roughly picking Russell up off the ground by his collar as he glared and raised his glove in a show to frighten the teen as he snapped his fingers, and soon the chair Rai was sitting in earlier was now ablaze.

The Teen's eyes widened as he heard the man in charge of his internment and service to the state coldly spoke to him with the words. "_Now, IF you don't want that to happen to you. Tell me who you're working for." _unaware this was a shrewd show of force to incite him to answer who his employer was.

"_D-darcalia.._." Rowen responded with quickly, and the Colonel's eyes closed as he dropped him and said calmly "_Back to your Cell Now." _Rowen nodded quickly and ran away an out of the room, hiding in his own little "Cell". It was a small office area, turned into a practical apartment almost that was separated from the practical miniature society that was Central command.

He walked over to bed that had been brought in from the barracks and curled up atop it, lying on his side. He wanted this "Sentence" to go quicker than it was going. He had probably made it to the point; if there was a hope for him to get out of this earlier, it was gone now. He looked at the door, noticing like always there was a single guard to prevent him from escaping. He blinked as he slowly fell asleep, knowing he'd have to get up earlier than everyone else. He couldn't object, because as far the Government would be concerned. He had no rights by their laws for stealing state property.

* * *

The Month following the event.

Rai and Rowen both sat in the Colonels office, Rai having a cold expression as she looked at Rowen for a brief moment and then looked ahead at the empty seat. Rowen looked at Rai for a moment nervously, afraid she'd attack him again. Rai ignored him for the several minutes passed without the colonel's presence before he finally entered the room and sat down.

His expression's main feature was a small smirk on his face as he looked at Rowen, looking at him with an analytical calm, yet amused expression as he asked the teen "_So Rowen, would you like to do something else other than paperwork?_" Rowen nodded in curiosity to what he meant, for he wanted something less boring to do besides sort out the mountains of paperwork that were needed to be done by the Colonel. He wanted excitement, in all honesty but kept his mouth shut if fear any form of retaliation.

For he did not wish to anger anyone else like he had yesterday, the punch Rai had given him because of his cruel comment the day before. Colonel's expression changed to that of a person who gave out prizes on a game show as he said.

"_As of now, you're Rai's Assistant._"

Rai nodded briefly for a moment, before she looked at the colonel with a shocked expression as she said. "_Wait…WHAT?_" The Colonel looked at Rai with a casual expression as he said. "_It just means that he'll have to do whatever you say". _She nodded and understood, despite the fact she didn't want him following around Edward, Alphonse and herself around. Thought of him as luggage that Mustang didn't was a lenient thing for mustang to do as he calmly said with a light tone of teasing aimed in Rai's direction.

"_Dismissed. Have fun with your new assistant Rai._"

She rolled her eyes in response, and they both stood and walked out of his office. Rowen remaining silent, making sure not to incite her wrath fearing it would incite the Colonel's and thus, possibly ending up getting him killed in the process. He wouldn't lie. Because of the last Twenty-Four to Thirty-Six Hours had been hell, and he hated and feared his two "Commanders" to the point he'd do as they asked end of discussion.

They walked to a room, and into an area that was unofficially deemed as Rai's "Office" and she looked at the large amount of papers as she pointed to the right side of the mountainous stack. She spoke calmly as she ordered "_Take that half of the paperwork I'll do the other half." _Rowen nodded as he went to the stack and went straight to work without a single word. The two worked hard for hours, and they looked at each other for a moment as Russ awkwardly spoke up as he said.

"_I'm still feeling that punch you gave me…It hurt quite a bit._"

Rai looked at him for a moment as she responded with a shrug, intending to tease him somewhat about it. But she spoke in a serious tone as she said "…_Sorry._" He blinked and waved his hands frantically, not expecting her to respond the way she did as he quickly countered her response with. "_Don't apologize! I deserved it!_" She shrugged and grinned as she looked at him, and looked at him with a small smirk as she responded with "_I can't disagree with that…_" He blinked and rubbed his jaw for a moment, it still being from the attack the day before.

"_You're friends with the Fullmetal Alchemist…right?" _She took a great pleasure suddenly as she smiled and seemed to daydream for a moment before she replied with. "_Yea, "best" friends actually._" He smiled as she began the story of what occurred in Liore. Starting about how the False Prophet Cornello was swindling the town of Liore into believing that he was the prophet of the Deity Leto, promising them salvation and whatever their hearts desired in return for their practical loyalty. And how Edward, Alphonse had helped to uncover the truth and expose him and later explained the strange things that had occurred afterwards.

He smiled at the tale of that particular event, and his eyes gleamed like he truly wanted to live events like that for the rest of his life. Though he was unaware, Rai was basically telling him a semi-altered version that Ed had told her a few days ago. That, Rai had filled in with a few things here and there to

She sighed and looked at him, as he quietly said. "_I'm never going to get out of here! The Colonel is gonna tether me here for the next two years…_" He ruffled his head, obviously showing he was restless and seemingly having a need to get out of this place as soon as possible.

And it was rather hard to accomplish when you kept making things harder on yourself by inciting the State Alchemist's assigned there to punch you in the jaw, and having your superior officer threaten to burn you to a crisp if you didn't give him the right information during an interrogation.

She sighed and responded calmly with "_Don't say that!_ _You'll get out of this place eventually. Trust me, I know it's stuffy and a boring place to be. But…I'll see about talking to Flameass about you traveling with Me, Ed and Al." _Rai watched his eyes light up in happiness as she stood and walked out of her "Office" and headed towards Mustang's office.

With a small grin as she whispered to herself something that no soul heard but her. She remembered how she knew how everyone but him knew that she was related to him. She found it somewhat, funny at the fact he knew so little. She entered his office, and breathed out calmly as she looked at him with a small smile.

Mustang looked at her for a moment as he asked "_Something I can help you with?_" She nodded and sat down, breathing out for a moment as she said. "_Yea, tell him I'm his sister. And let him go with Me, Ed and al." _Mustang smirked and curtly responded to each of her requests separately. "_No, That's your Job when you feel it's necessary. Now isn't the time, maybe when he's out of this mess it will be. And for your second request. Permission granted. _"

Rai nodded to the first request, and sighed out loud as in the back of her head. As much as she didn't want to admit it, the Colonel was right. It sounded weird, but at the moment the only thing they didn't need was for him to think he was beyond being touched. It'd make him get arrogant, and they'd get their information. But they knew he was still a prisoner after all, and they had to adhere to the rules. Rai grinned, for she knew Mustang was bending the rules by allowing this.

But she figured this would do him some good and get him out of Central Command for a while. "_**He is my "Assistant" after all…**_" Rai thought as she stood and exited mustang's office and went back to her own makeshift office and grinned at him as she said "_You'll be accompany Me, Edward and Alphonse to Dublith to visit our "Teacher"." _Rowen grinned widely as his eyes gleamed in surprise at the how the colonel had allowed it. Rai gave a kind smile, and she sat in a chair as Rowen gave her a confused expression.

"_How come you're so nice to me…even after what I said?" _He asked her.

Rai grinned and replied with casually. "_Well, would you rather me be a jerk to you?_"

Rowen responded quickly with a semi innocent tone as he nearly shouted "_No! Of Course Not!_"

Rai laughed out loud and grinned somewhat as she said in a final response.

"_Alright then._"

Rowen smiled happily as he asked "_When do we leave?_"

Rai yawned and said "_As soo-Oh. He's back!_" Rowen blinked as he saw a rather short teenager blonde teenager in a red jacket. Underneath the jacket His clothes being a pair of boots, black leather pants, and a black shirt.

Rowen grinned briefly, and waved at him for a moment as Ed looked over in his direction and looked at Rai as he said. "_Rai, who is he?" _Rai blinked and grinned for a moment as she without a single beat replied to his question with "_The Thief who stole a State Alchemist watch, made Mustang look like an idiot, and…my Assistant._"

Ed looked at him in disbelief for a moment before he frowned and asked "_Assistant?" _Rai nodded as she watched her younger brother walk over to Al and introduce himself, to show he had some measure of politeness.

"_I'm Rowen Maric…and you're…The Fullmetal Alchemist. Right? Then how come everyone keeps telling me he's a midget! I didn't know you were this big! _" Ed's eyes narrowed, as they darkened and as he turned Ed shouted in his face, causing him to practically nearly leap across the room as he yelled, causing everyone outside to jump as well at the sudden spike of volume.

"_WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL? AND DAMNIT I'M THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!_"


	10. Chapter X

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or Fullmetal Alchemist.

Note:

I do not own "Rai Kagerai."

"Aeris Aurielle."

"Riley Amherst."

D:!

Alucard: Cut to the Chase.

Me: Fine ;w;…*Starts the Chapter*

Father's POV.

I Watch Envy bring the mysterious creature in the leather bag that makes him appear human. I Smirk as I Feel the dark and extreme stagnant energy emanate from his body. His eyes opened as Envy drug him across the floor, grinning wider each time his head was briefly busted open when it roughly hit something. The Creature each time he was hit, grinned in a masochistic manner as it happened. When they reached me, I leaned on my left hand in a sign of feigned boredom as he spoke up.

"_Soooo, Like the Present?_" he asked in a tone that seemed mixed with childish excitement, with a slight undertone of Sadism that indicated he wanted to see this being suffer unimaginable pain and torment.

I raised my eyebrow in response to the question as I responded with "_And why have you brought this "Thing?" Before me? How will it assist us in our plans? _"

I smiled as Envy quickly responded by explaining, what he had seen this creature do to Lust. Explaining through some type of seal involving some rudimentary form of alchemy from what I gathered, he could release the souls inside of his body to perform borderline demonic attacks, and form shapes such as "Hounds." My eyes turned in elated interest at the man on the ground, who soon stood and stared at me. I slowly came to my feet as well in response, and Envy stepped to the side showing that he had pure confidence in my power to defeat this odd red-clothed man before me. Before he could react, I made my move quickly as a flash of red lightning caught him off guard as a stone serpent shot from the front of him, wrapping around his being to restrain him.

I stepped over to him, and his eyes widened in interest and surprise as a second red flash of lightning released his right hand, I grabbed it curiously and examined the circle. My eyes widened, in surprise. Despite all of my knowledge this type of Circle was lost to me, and its formation and use causing me to have a form of childish curiosity. How interesting. Indeed this circle seemed to act some type of seal and it also seemed to hold a secondary purpose, something that seemed to make him appear to be "Far Weaker" than I truly sensed he was. The Red coated man smirked and laughed darkly at me for a moment, causing my eyebrow to rise as he spoke in a tone of condescension.

"_So…You're the leader of this cheap menagerie of monsters."_

"_Menagerie?" _I inquired of him, and he smirked as I cut him off before he could continue. "_So you're the one who devoured Lust…How Saddening and...Ironic for her to die in such a way._" His eyebrow rose as I held my hand out to one of the many tubes flowing throughout the room, releasing a large amount of red water that soon began to crystallize into the shape of a typical coffin in. I began to laugh as the Vampire's eyebrow rose, as I explained "_This should contain you until such time…I Can find proper usage for your….__**Talents.**__" _I soon let him go, and grabbed his neck with my own hand and using my great power without another word threw him into the coffin. I smirked as he started to get up, and fought valiantly for a monster. His body thrashing about as hundreds of cables made from the coffin itself that had been re-liquidized and began to wrap around his body and slowly spread across his form effectively pushing him back into the coffin. Yet, he did not scream but rather in a way that frightened me partially in all honesty. He laughed, and his only words were to me being a sick near-demonic laughter. I shut the lid, and soon a second red flash of lighting occurred, raising up around the large coffin and creating a barrier to prevent any from reaching him. I focused and the alchemy moved the "glowing" red coffin from my sight. I smirked at my accomplishment as I turned to Envy.

"_Watch the Priest…Send Wrath to teach him a lesson._" Envy nodded calmly in response to my command and left, to do his work.

END POV.

Central City Asylum.

Riley, frowned as she sat in her cell and her head slowly turned as the door opened and a younger officer stood there. "_The Replacement..?...Greaaat…" _She thought, and let out a small giggle as she remembered the guard before him and walked to her next session with her designated psychiatrist.

She shook somewhat as she drew closer to the male, the guard in response backed off of her showing that he had read her file, which the biggest notes on it where she had two major phobias, which were the fear of males, and being touched. He watched the only female guard on the job, shackled her hands to prevent her from performing her alchemy and turned to lead her to her fiftieth session of the year. The reasoning they had a specific female guard to accompany the male was an attempt on the management's part to keep the patient before the young male for lack of a better word "Tame. "

It was a well-known fact; riley was reputed to be the most dangerous patient in the Asylum. Due to her knowledge of Alchemy, guard walked behind her, but not too close. This being trying to keep her from having a sporadic breakdown amidst the narrow maze that was the hallway of the asylum. The guard spoke calmly to her as he explained to the woman in front of him who was walking to her psychiatrist's office. "_We've got a new doc whose been given you're case study." _The female guard said, Riley in response barely seemed phased by the words, despite a small amount of surprise. Suddenly as they neared the office, she suddenly began to shake in slight nervousness as one of her "Calm" episodes ended and she ended up in her more "Infamous" state that was far more unpredictable. More, based upon the fact she was known one second to be in a wild killing frenzy, and the next her mind would be more like that of a scared child. Prone to scream, and attack anything or anyone that barely even brushed up against or touched her.

He remembered briefly as they lead her into the doctor's office, being told by one of the "Veteran" guards. "She was restrained by not 4, or 5 guys. It took 20 people to restrain her to her bed properly." He shuddered and followed her into the room, as the doctor with an emotionless expression looked at the two and said with a rather chipper tone.

"_Hello Miss Amherst." _Her gaze turned to the guard as she said in a rather blunt tone.

"_Get out. She's afraid of men, not women. I'll be fine." _The guard started to protest, as the doctor in a rather rushed manner grabbed the younger guard by the back of his collar and threw him out of the room in an amazing show of strength. Surprising riley to somewhat, she sighed and looked at her for a moment as she said

"_Now that I've gotten that taken care of, shall we begin today's session?_"

Elsewhere, the Judas priest Alexander Anderson walked silently amongst the silent street that was at the moment empty, the whole street being used for a repair. He looked about the area, as a stern voice called out from behind him.

"_So, you're the priest that's been giving my men trouble._"

Anderson stopped abruptly, and turned to the man before him. He was an older man, appearing in his early sixties, his hair was akin to that of a buzz cut. He had what appeared to be one eye, the left eye covered by an eye patch that in response caused Anderson in the back of his mind. Feel alarmed by his presence his hands were at his sides. His clothes were more regal than most, and he was adorned in the typical military outfit of this military with the exception that he had countless medals and other things that made Anderson instantly recognize this was a general.

"_Who are you?" _Asked Anderson as he turned to him, his glasses being the only thing seen on his facial expression. Ironically as the sun went down, Anderson's eyes narrowed as the crimson eyes revealed themselves in the partial silhouette of the "general" in front of him. Glowing crimson eyes, that reminded him all too well of the no-life-king Alucard, and the sight only enraged the priest further and further as the seconds passed, the memories of his battles with him entering his mind. He took a stance that showed a form of basic swordplay as his hands suddenly released a brief flash of light that didn't blind, it only summoned a pair of his signature "bayonets."

The man across from him eyebrow rose in surprise, as he drew his sword and held up it upwards at his face in a "Fencer's Salute." As he brought it down to his side, looking at the priest as he relaxed his body and made ready to do battle. He spoke calmly for a moment as he said "_I See. You're weapons are sword bayonets...Interesting choice._" He frowned as he charged the priest, laying every bit of his body's speed against him, as he charged intending to obviously overwhelm the larger man and end this early as possible. Anderson's teeth gritted as his bayonet in the surprise of the Fuhrer, collided with his own sword and clashed. The two blades pressed against one another, vying for dominance and control in the battle.

"_How impressive, very few men can counter me and even fewer can see me attack. I have to commend you're training Bayonet Priest, I enjoy fighting "prey" such as you... _" The Fuhrer said as in response as they broke the clash, Anderson's form taking a new pose, as his left arm rose upwards and turned the blade upside down, pointing it down at the ground. The Right arm, being brought up horizontally against the bayonet. The result of this, forming a Cross out of the blades that caused the fuhrer to look at him with a slight look of disdain and disgust as he heard the priest say his next words with such declaration that it alarmed him, but only a small amount.

" _Do not speak, Carrion! You face a representative of the divine punishment of heaven! I be nothing but a man killing meat cleaver, a means for assassination to carry out my duty. And my Duty is to hunt down all enemies of God, and carve out their putrid corpses until not a thing remains! AMENNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"_


End file.
